Ambivalence
by Mizore
Summary: Son ultime combat contre Naruto a pris fin, il est à présent de retour à Konoha. Mais comment apprendre à vivre dans un monde qu'il a si férocement détesté, et qui lui est maintenant inconnu ? Désormais, son propre reflet est un étranger, mais il lui faudra pourtant apprendre à l'apprivoiser. HIATUS
1. Immondice

**Base :** Naruto

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de _Naruto_ et ses personnages originaux appartiennent à Masahi Kishimoto. Par contre, _mes_ inventions, _mes_ personnages, personne n'a le droit de me les piquer sauf avec ma permission. Nanmého.

 **Spoils** : Jusqu'au chapitre 699.

oOo

 **Chapitre 1** : Immondice

oOo

Cela faisait précisément cinq semaines et trois jours que Sasuke pourrissait dans une sorte de prison improvisée, à Konoha. Les murs en bois étaient si fins qu'il ne perdait pas une miette de l'avancée des travaux de reconstruction qui avaient lieu à l'extérieur. Les charpentiers, maçons et autres plombiers se succédaient à quelques mètres de sa cellule, et il devinait que la ville avait retrouvé petit à petit une apparence proche de celle d'avant la guerre.

Il se demandait souvent ce qu'il se serait passé si l'envie lui avait pris de s'évader, tant la surveillance dont il faisait l'objet était dérisoire. Deux gardiens à l'air distrait se succédaient devant la grille de sa cellule, un le jour, un la nuit. Ils ne lui adressaient pas le moindre mot et il semblait manifestement les effrayer. La seule entrave qui le retenait était une chaîne qui reliait son poignet droit, et seulement lui puisque le gauche n'existait plus, au mur opposé à celui de la grille. Elle était tout juste assez courte pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son geôlier, mais Sasuke était certain qu'il aurait facilement pu dévisser l'installation avec la cuillère qu'on lui laissait pour les repas.

La cabane où on l'avait enfermé semblait avoir été construite uniquement pour lui, mais visiblement dans la précipitation. La porte d'entrée, à deux mètres à peine de la grille, donnait directement sur l'extérieur. Il pouvait voir les passants et les ouvriers affairés à chaque fois que ses gardes franchissaient le seuil pour se relayer, et une petite lucarne près du plafond laissait entrer la lumière du jour. Quant à l'éclairage nocturne, seule une bougie posée au sol était accordée au gardien de nuit, puisque personne n'avait pris la peine d'y installer l'électricité.

Tout ceci ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, que son sort importait peu au gouvernement de Konoha. Au mieux, il avait été déposé là en attendant que des problèmes plus urgents ne soient réglés. Au pire, on débattait actuellement sur son sort et la peine de mort le frôlait chaque jour sans qu'il ne le sache. Dans tous les cas, cette prison était plus que provisoire. Malgré tout, outre cette apparente indifférence à son égard, son bras avait été soigné. Un médecin était passé le voir dès son premier jour de détention et avait pansé son moignon sans le moindre commentaire. Depuis, un infirmer venait vérifier et changer le pansement une fois par jour, même s'il ne semblait pas se soucier de lui donner des antidouleurs. Il avait déjà entendu parler des douleurs fantômes subies par les membres amputés, mais il aurait préféré ne jamais les expérimenter personnellement.

En soi, la cellule était beaucoup mieux aménagée que celles qu'il avait pu croisé parmi les divers repaires d'Orochimaru. Il y avait un maigre futon posé au sol avec une couverture, un seau d'eau propre pour qu'il puisse se laver, et un trou dans le plancher pour les besoins naturels. Même les repas étaient décents, le plus souvent faits de riz blanc ou de pommes de terre bouillies. Les seuls inconvénients qu'il voyait à sa captivité, pour le moment, étaient le sceau dont on l'avait affublé et qui maintenant fermé son œil gauche, celui pourvu du rinnegan, ainsi que les deux bracelets de métal qui entouraient ses chevilles, gravés de sceaux compliqués, qui l'empêchaient de malaxer son chakra. Mis à part cela, seul un ennui mortel menaçait de lui donner envie de fausser compagnie à ses geôliers.

Pas qu'il ait l'envie d'accomplir quoi que ce soit depuis son combat avec Naruto, de toute façon. Il se sentait, certes, étrangement léger depuis qu'il avait admis sa défaite face à son rival, mais son esprit n'était plus, depuis, qu'une vaste étendue d'incertitudes où l'ambition n'avait plus sa place. Aucun projet ne pouvait s'établir tant qu'il n'aurait pas été fixé sur le sort qu'on lui réservait, même s'il doutait d'avoir davantage d'entrain s'il venait à être libéré. Ses émotions, en revanche, profitaient allègrement de sa convalescence forcée, envahissant son cerveau avec une force dévastatrice. Elles surgissaient le plus souvent sous la forme d'un énorme raz-de-marée, incontrôlable, imprévisible, qui le laissait assommé et incapable de bouger pendant plusieurs minutes.

Lui qui avait passé la majorité de sa vie à essayer de taire ses émotions (du moins celles qui ne concernaient pas son inépuisable haine), il ne savait absolument pas comment gérer celles qui le submergeaient aujourd'hui. C'était comme si son ultime bataille contre Naruto avait ôté la barrière qui le séparait de ses pensées indésirables, comme un verrou qui aurait rompu et libéré une créature dont il ne savait que faire. Sa captivité l'avait obligé à faire le tri dans cet amalgame de sentiments incompréhensibles, et il avait mis à profit les précédentes semaines pour tenter d'apprivoiser ces nouvelles sensations.

Le soulagement était la première chose qu'il avait réussi à identifier. Défait des obligations qu'il s'était imposé durant de longues années, ce qu'il ressentait à présent était une indescriptible impression de délivrance. Un soulagement moral, mais gâché par une culpabilité entêtante. Il ne regrettait pas sa désertion, ni les décisions qui avaient été les siennes, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'expression qu'avait affiché Naruto à chacune de leurs précédentes rencontres. Maintenant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur l'inutilité du mal qu'il avait fait à son entourage, il se surprenait à se préoccuper de la suite. Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer que Naruto et Sakura, malgré leur obstination et leur joie évidente de le voir franchir à nouveau les portes de Konoha, ne puissent pas ressentir la moindre rancune à son égard.

Il en était à peu près à ce niveau de son cheminement intérieur lorsqu'on vint le tirer de ses ruminations. La porte de la cabane s'était ouverte, non pas sur l'infirmier ou le deuxième geôlier, mais sur une division de quatre shinobis armés jusqu'aux dents. Il devait être très tôt car le garde de jour venait juste de prendre son poste. Il avait d'ailleurs l'air aussi surpris que lui de voir débarquer cet attroupement.

\- Debout, Uchiha, lança le chef d'équipe à son intention. Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, c'est le verdict de ton procès.

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est que cette perspective n'avait pas l'air d'enchanter le brave homme. Il regardait Sasuke avec une telle hargne qu'on aurait pu jurer qu'il lui en voulait personnellement. Pourtant il n'avait jamais rencontré cet homme, il en aurait mis sa deuxième main au feu. Les trois autres avaient l'air moins vindicatifs, mais pas non plus spécialement avenants.

\- Je suis ravi de d'apprendre qu'il y a eu un procès, marmonna Sasuke entre ses dents, se levant du futon où il était allongé. Je devais sans doute être occupé, le jour où il a eu lieu.

\- La ferme ! Tu parleras quand on te le dira !

Sasuke avait toujours eu horreur des gueulards. Peut-être était-ce une réaction allergique due à l'excès de fréquentation d'une certaine personne, durant ses jeunes années.

Deux des shinobis entrèrent dans sa cellule pour détacher la chaîne qui le retenait. Ils le firent avec une telle désinvolture et avec si peu de précautions que Sasuke se senti terriblement tenté de les planter sur place et de s'en aller. Ils attachèrent ensuite son poignet au leur avec une corde, et se placèrent chacun d'un côté de lui. Les deux autres se placèrent respectivement devant et derrière lui, afin de l'encadrer parfaitement. À aucun moment ils n'avaient pris la peine de vérifier les bracelets qui scellaient son chakra, songea Sasuke avec mépris. Soit ils le prenaient pour un débutant, à ne pas savoir se battre sans être obligé de faire des mudra, soit ils étaient vraiment stupides. Et il penchait volontiers pour la deuxième option.

\- Tu peux partir, lança le chef d'équipe à son garde de jour à l'air ahuri. À l'issu du verdict, quel qu'il soit, il ne reviendra pas ici.

Une information que Sasuke nota soigneusement.

Comme il l'avait deviné, l'aube venait juste de se lever. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la cabane, la lumière était basse, l'air de novembre glacé sur sa peau vêtue de haillons, et les rues étaient désertes. Le froid piquetait désagréablement la plaie de son bras amputé, qui l'élançait tant qu'il dut retenir un frisson.

Pendant le trajet, malgré la brume matinale, il put se rendre compte que beaucoup de bâtiments avaient été reconstruits exactement comme ils l'avaient été avant la guerre. Cette constatation lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche, lui rappelant les mots qu'il avait échangé avec Naruto pendant leur combat. Il avait été d'avis qu'un futur sain ne pouvait s'effectuer que si le passé était détruit, se souvint-il. Mais il avait sous les yeux la preuve que ce n'était encore pas suffisant. La reconstruction de Konoha prouvait que les gens avaient peur du changement, qu'ils reproduisaient à l'infini leur zone de confort, s'ils le pouvaient. Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde (celle qu'il n'avait justement pas), il était intimement persuadé que la haine des shinobis redeviendrai bientôt celle qu'elle avait été avant la Force Alliée, mue par l'habitude, portée par son passé. Et surtout, sans un ennemi commun, celui qu'il avait voulu devenir afin d'accomplir la volonté d'Itachi.

Tandis qu'il ruminait ses pensées moroses, ils finirent par arriver à destination. On le fit entrer dans un bâtiment gris aux fenêtres étroites, de taille moyenne, plutôt discret. Décidément, songea-t-il, ils faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour le faire passer inaperçu. Cette tendance à le cacher comme un secret honteux signifiait probablement que la polémique à son sujet faisait rage. L'exécuter sommairement ou l'emprisonner sans procès aurait probablement soulevé un scandale, si l'on en croyait le soin avec lequel on le dissimulait au public. C'était plutôt bon signe, décida-t-il.

Après quelques déambulations dans les étages, enfin, ils entrèrent dans une salle. Elle était sombre, car les rideaux avaient été tirés et les lampes qui éclairaient la pièce brillaient d'une lumière jaune. Étroite, aussi, ou peut-être était-ce seulement une impression due au grand nombre de chaises entassées au même endroit. Elle ressemblait à une salle de conférence qu'on aurait transformé à la va-vite en salle de procès, ce qui était probablement le cas. On le poussa sans ménagement vers une chaise qui faisait face à une rangée de tables, alignées les unes à côté des autres. Une fois assis, son escorte détacha son poignet puis se retira, le laissant libre de ses mouvements. Derrière ces tables se tenaient des personnes à qui il aurait adoré ôter la vie, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

La Cinquième Hokage, visiblement parfaitement alerte en cette heure matinale, l'observait d'un air peu amène. À ses côtés, il reconnut Morino Ibiki, le dirigeant de la Section d'Interrogatoire et de Torture, ainsi que les deux conseillers du vieux Sandaime, dont il n'avait jamais pris la peine de retenir les noms. Il y avait également le chef du clan Hyuuga, celui du clan Sarutobi, du clan Akimichi, du clan Aburame, du clan Inuzuka et… Hatake Kakashi.

Renfrogné, les bras croisés, son ancien sensei avait l'air sensiblement contrarié. Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant. Face à son ancien professeur, qui l'avait vu plus qu'hostile à l'égard des cinq Kage et de ses deux autres élèves, avant la désactivation du Tsukiyomi Infini, Sasuke préféra détourner le regard. Ce qui lui fit remarquer, dissimulés dans les ombres, trois Anbus qui veillaient sur leur Hokage.

\- Bien, commençons, lança alors la Cinquième en regroupant sans ménagement un tas de papiers au centre de la table. Uchiha Sasuke, tu n'es pas autorisé à prendre la parole, sauf en cas de demande explicite. Est-ce clair ?

\- … Oui.

\- Conformément aux lois qui régissent les Cinq Pays shinobis, la désertion militaire est punie de peine de mort. En théorie, ton exécution est censée être appliquée dans les plus brefs délais après ta capture. Pour rappel, en temps de guerre, les procès sont considérés comme facultatifs.

Elle marqua une pause pour le regarder par-dessus ses mains jointes, et il aurait pu jurer qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à faire planer la menace.

 _\- Mais_ , continua-t-elle comme à regret. Nous ne sommes plus en temps de guerre, l'état d'urgence ayant été levé il y a deux semaines. De plus, tu n'as pas été capturé puisque tu t'es rendu toi-même au village.

« Quelle perspicacité », pensa Sasuke en se retenant à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Au vu de l'ampleur des batailles menées et de l'étendue de tes capacités, nous avons jugé utile de réunir un conseil juridique exceptionnel afin de traiter cette affaire. Sont donc réunis ici le Hokage, les Conseillers officiels, les chefs des clans principaux, à l'exception des clans Nara et Yamanaka qui n'ont pas encore réglé leurs affaires de succession, ainsi que deux membres de l'élite shinobi, choisis pour remplacer les absents. As-tu des questions, avant de passer à la suite ?

\- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas assisté à l'intégralité du procès alors que j'étais suffisamment rétabli pour pouvoir le faire ? demanda-t-il, peut-être un peu trop sèchement.

Le chef de clan Inuzuka, un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant et qui semblait fulminer depuis un bon moment, frappa alors son poing sur la table, faisant trembler les feuilles des dossiers étalées un peu partout.

\- Parce que ton avis n'a pas été sollicité et qu'il n'aurait rien changé au verdict, voilà pourquoi ! rugit-t-il découvrant les crocs qui lui servaient de dents.

\- Veuillez vous calmer, Ashi-dono, le reprit sèchement l'Hokage. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous n'avons pas à répondre de nos actes devant toi, Uchiha. Autre chose ?

En guise de réponse, Sasuke haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Tsunade le fixa à nouveau, visiblement exaspérée. Ses nerfs semblaient être mis à rude épreuve par la tension qui régnait dans la pièce et, en un sens, il la comprenait. Avait-il déjà mentionné qu'il avait horreur des gueulards ?

Il se demanda, pour la première fois depuis le début de sa captivité, ce qu'il ferait si on prenait la décision de l'enfermer. S'enfuirait-il ? Ou bien resterait-il sagement dans sa prison, à attendre que Naruto devienne enfin Hokage ? Que le jinchuuriki profite de sa position pour le faire sortir était une évidence, il ne se posait même pas la question. En revanche, il doutait fortement d'avoir la patience d'attendre jusque-là.

\- Bien, reprit la Cinquième avec un soupir. Nous pouvons donc _enfin_ passer à la séance de vote. Ce sera un vote à main levée, nous avons assez perdu de temps sur cette affaire.

\- Attends un peu, Tsunade, s'exclama alors l'un des Conseillers, la vieille femme à la coiffure extravagante. Tu ne peux pas prendre cette affaire avec autant de légèreté, il s'agit d'un criminel qui a plusieurs meurtres à son actif, et un Uchiha qui plus est !

\- Koharu-dono, répondit l'Hokage, avec une lenteur délibéré. Pardonnez mon impudence mais j'estime que huit séances, de douze heures chacune, de débats centrés autour d'un unique prisonnier alors que d'autres affaires importantes nous attendent, sont amplement suffisantes pour se passer d'un vote écrit en plusieurs tours. Ce genre de vote, comme vous le savez probablement, mettrait encore sept jours pour devenir effectif. Et comme vous vous en doutez, nous avons une ville entière à reconstruire, des blessés à soigner, des conflits diplomatiques à gérer, une alliance à consolider. Pouvons-nous, s'il-vous-plaît, passer rapidement au vote à main levée ?

La Conseillère bafouilla encore quelques mots, mais son homologue masculin intervint alors en lui faisant un signe de tête éloquent, et elle se tût.

 _\- Bien_. Comme nous l'avions convenu au cours des dernières semaines, trois options s'offrent à nous. Qui est pour l'emprisonnement à perpétuité ?

Hyuuga Hiashi, le chef du clan Aburame, au visage dissimulé sous un masque, et le deuxième Conseiller levèrent la main sans hésitation. Sur les neufs membres du conseil présents et sur trois possibilités différentes, sans compter d'éventuelles abstentions, cela faisait beaucoup. Tsunade pris le résultat en note sur un morceau de papier avant de poursuivre :

\- Qui est pour la peine de mort ?

La Conseillère Koharu et le chef du clan Inuzuka levèrent la main.

\- Qui est pour la remise en liberté conditionnelle ?

Kakashi leva la main ainsi que le chef du clan Akimichi, réputé pour son indulgence.

\- Avec mon vote, ça fait trois, dit le Hokage en notant le résultat. Pour l'instant nous avons écarté la peine de mort, mais il y a une égalité entre les deux autres options. Sarutobi Jumoku-dono et Morino Ibiki, vous n'avez pas voté. À moins que vous ne décidiez de vous abstenir, vos votes seront décisifs.

\- Je m'abstiens, déclara le chef du clan Sarutobi. Comme je l'ai précisé lors de nos précédentes séances, mon avis est plus nuancé que ces trois possibilités.

\- Je m'en souviens, répondit Tsunade en griffonnant rapidement la réponse. Ibiki-san, allez-vous accorder votre voix ou dois-je considérer votre silence comme une abstention ?

L'homme couturé de cicatrices n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le début de la séance, ni accordé le moindre regard autres membres du conseil. Il avait passé son temps à observer Sasuke, impassible. Il ne répondit d'abord pas à la question de l'Hokage, ne réagit même pas. Alors que l'Uchiha commençait à se demander si l'homme avait seulement entendu que c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait, celui-ci croisa les bras avec un léger soupir.

\- J'ai longuement hésité, dit-il finalement. Mais je vote finalement pour la remise en liberté conditionnelle.

Sasuke s'aperçut qu'il avait retenu sa respiration sans y penser. Il la relâcha brusquement, surpris. Il n'avait pas spécialement désiré la liberté, pourtant. Seul l'obstination de Naruto, leur combat, leur sang, leurs larmes, et leur lien quasi-fraternel, avaient permis à Sasuke d'abandonner enfin ses envies de meurtre et sa soif de haine. L'une et l'autre s'étaient envolées pendant son séjour en prison où il avait pu faire le tri dans ce qu'il ressentait, mais rien, strictement rien, ne l'avait préparé à ressentir autant de soulagement à l'entente du verdict. Encore persuadé de n'être qu'une coquille vide, dépourvu d'autre projet que celui de vivre en paix, la liberté aurait dû lui être indifférente. Mais elle ne l'était apparemment pas.

\- Tu as donc été gracié par le conseil juridique, à quatre voix contre trois, conclut l'Hokage en se levant sans plus de manières. Tu peux remercier l'appui extrêmement important dont tu as bénéficié de la part des héros de guerre, Uchiha. Sans ça, la majorité n'aurait pas été suffisante. Sur ce, je te laisse avec Ibiki pour régler les détails.

Sur ces mots laconiques, elle quitta la pièce sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte derrière elle. Les deux Conseillers la suivirent rapidement, ainsi que les chefs de clan qui s'en allèrent sans un regard pour lui, visiblement pressés de revenir à d'autres priorités. Une fois sortis, de légers mouvements furtifs indiquèrent que les Anbus avaient suivi le mouvement, discrètement. Seul Kakashi et Morino Ibiki étaient restés dans la pièce, face à Sasuke. Un silence s'installa.

Au bout d'un moment, un picotement désagréable dans son bras amputé l'obligea à remuer l'épaule pour faire passer la sensation. Cela attira l'attention de Kakashi, qui avait jusque-là eu l'air passionné par une éraflure dans le bois de la table. Son regard s'attarda sur l'œil scellé de son ancien élève. Quelques semaines plus tôt, c'était lui qui avait encore un œil clos par une malédiction. À présent, il observait Sasuke de deux yeux noirs, incisifs.

\- Comme l'a fait remarquer Tsunade-sama, intervint alors Ibiki en se levant. Il nous reste certains détails à régler avant de te laisser partir. Il s'agit d'une remise en liberté conditionnelle, ce qui veut dire que tes faits et gestes seront attentivement surveillés et restreints.

Il tira une chaise et l'installa d'un geste brusque devant la table, avant de se rasseoir à la sienne et de faire signe à Sasuke de le rejoindre. Kakashi, au contraire, se leva et alla s'adosser à l'encadrement d'une fenêtre, comme s'il voulait garder ses distances avec son ancien élève. Lorsque l'Uchiha fut assis à la place qu'on lui avait désignée, Ibiki extirpa un épais rouleau de parchemin de son manteau et le déroula sur la table.

\- Voici le contrat que tu dois signer pour officialiser ta remise en liberté. J'appelle ça un contrat mais c'est une obligation. Si tu refuses, tu retournes immédiatement en prison. Il stipule les règles que tu devras observer durant une période indéterminée, avant que le conseil juridique ne décide d'alléger ou durcir les contraintes dont tu feras l'objet.

Sur ces mots laconiques, il lui tendit un stylo-bille. Sasuke le prit mais ne toucha pas au rouleau.

\- Je voudrai entendre clairement les conditions avant de signer, dit-il. Je sais pertinemment que les contrats sont faits pour être incompréhensibles pour ceux qui ne les ont pas rédigés.

Ibiki haussa les épaules, parfaitement indifférent.

\- Tu gardera tes bracelets de scellement durant toute la période de la liberté conditionnelle, énuméra-t-il. Tu as évidemment interdiction de sortir du périmètre de Konoha, les bracelets sont aussi là pour y veiller. Tu devras passer, tous les premiers du mois, un examen psychologique à la Section d'Interrogatoire et de Torture. Je m'en occuperai personnellement car seul ce suivi permettra de faire évoluer ta situation, par la suite. Pour finir, tu devras accomplir des travaux d'intérêt général, à hauteur de cinquante heures par semaine.

Le premier réflexe de Sasuke fut de sauter à la gorge de cet homme qui lui exposait naturellement la façon dont il comptait l'humilier en le privant de ses talents de shinobi qu'il avait si durement acquis. Mais il refoula son geste, et se contenta de le fusiller proprement du regard.

\- Sache que ta situation peut énormément s'améliorer, déclara tranquillement Ibiki, sans s'émouvoir du Regard Noir dont il faisait l'objet. Si tu suis mes conseils et que je juge ton mental suffisamment stable, tu pourrais même revenir à un statut presque normal et effectuer des missions de rang B, voire A.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un os pour bien me comporter, grogna-t-il en réponse. Je ne suis pas un chien savant à qui on fait faire des tours en échange d'une récompense.

Ibiki ignora ostensiblement sa réponse, Sasuke prit le temps de réfléchir. Combien de temps pourrait bien durer cette liberté surveillée ? Quelque mois ? Des années ? Et surtout, est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de vivre ainsi, diminué et privé de sa dignité ? Il n'en savait rien. Il n'en savait rien mais il était pourtant certain que cette fichue signature était ce que souhaitaient Naruto et Sakura, même s'il n'était qu'à moitié libre, même s'il serait traité comme un renégat par les habitants de Konoha. Il resserra sa main sur le stylo, luttant contre ses sentiments contradictoires.

Et puis, soudainement, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il leva la tête. À ses côtés, Kakashi le fixait intensément. Il pouvait presque voir son expression sévère derrière son masque.

\- Signe, Sasuke, lui dit-il sans lâcher son épaule. Crois-mois. Signe.

Sasuke eut envie de hurler qu'il n'avait d'ordre à recevoir de personne, et surtout pas de lui. De hurler contre les entraves qu'on lui imposait, contre cette main qui le maintenait cloué à sa chaise, cloué au pilori de l'avilissement. De hurler d'impuissance face à l'inévitable perte de son libre-arbitre. Sa main agrippée au stylo-bille tremblait, tant il refusait la condition qu'on lui imposait. Il avait gâché sa vie entière pour tenter de rétablir l'honneur de son clan, avait découvert que tout ce en quoi il croyait était vain, avait sombré jusqu'au bord de la folie pour conserver ce qui lui restait d'amour-propre. Tout ce qu'il avait accompli était un échec, il n'avait su conserver, jusqu'à présent, que sa fierté.

La main de Kakashi serra plus fort son épaule, et ce fut peut-être cette emprise, plus que tout autre chose, plus que le souvenir des deux personnes qui espéraient tant son retour, qui lui donna la force de signer le parchemin devant lui. D'une main qui n'était pas celle avec laquelle il avait appris à écrire, la signature fut tremblotante et maladroite.

Une fois Ibiki parti, Sasuke fut seul avec Kakashi dans la pièce. Le métal froid des bracelets sur sa peau le gelait jusqu'aux os. Il était pieds nus et son pantalon en lambeau ne lui permettaient pas de les dissimuler correctement.

\- Je vais remplacer le sceau de ton œil gauche par un autre, annonça Kakashi. Il est du même type que celui que j'ai apposé autrefois sur le sceau maudit d'Orochimaru, il scellera ton rinnegan sans te priver de la vue. Quand tu pourras à nouveau malaxer du chakra on verra ce qu'on en fera, mais en attendant, inutile de fatiguer ton œil pour rien.

Il n'était, certes, pas contre le fait de retrouver la vue de ses deux yeux. Mais l'optimisme inhabituel de Kakashi, sur l'éventuelle suppression des bracelets de contention, lui laissa une étrange impression. Tout laissait présager que son chakra resterait ainsi scellé un long moment, mais il hésitait à croire que son pragmatique professeur se voilait la face.

Ils recommencèrent le rituel déjà effectué des années plus tôt. Kakashi élabora sur le sol un cercle compliqué d'inscriptions faites au sang, continuant les glyphes sur le corps et le visage de Sasuke. Lorsqu'il eut terminé les détails près de l'œil, il commença par enlever l'ancien sceau qui le maintenait clos. La sensation fut la même que si on lui calcinait la paupière avec un fer chauffé à blanc. Une fois le sceau retiré, Kakashi observa son rinnegan pendant quelques secondes, en silence, avant de passer à la suite du rituel. Comme des lames qui se glissaient sous la peau, les glyphes rampèrent jusqu'à son œil, se regroupèrent en une formation serrée et s'alignèrent sous la paupière inférieure.

\- Pas trop tôt… réussit à articuler calmement Sasuke quand ce fut finit.

Il était à bout de souffle à force d'avoir lutté contre la douleur, mais il refusait catégoriquement de le montrer. Déjà diminué, privé de chakra, du pouvoir de ses yeux, manchot, habillé de guenilles, il n'allait pas en plus faire le plaisir à son ancien professeur de lui montrer qu'il avait mal. Quelque chose dans le regard de l'homme le fit un peu douter du succès de la manœuvre, mais il préféra faire comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué.

\- On en a terminé pour les formalités d'usage, lui dit Kakashi. Une note de service sera affichée d'ici une petite heure pour informer la population ninja de ta libération. Tu es donc libre d'aller où tu veux tant que tu restes dans le périmètre du village. J'imagine que tu sais déjà où te loger pour les prochains jours ?

« Espèce d'affreux vieil homme pervers et sénile » lui adressa courtoisement Sasuke en pensée, l'œil encore palpitant. Évidemment, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller. La destruction de Konoha avait annihilé la maison de ses parents, où il aurait pu se réfugier en dernier recours. Il ne pouvait pas non plus louer un nouveau logement, puisqu'il avait dilapidé la fortune familiale pendant ses années d'errance, dépensant sans compter en armes, vêtements et nourriture. Il n'avait pas exactement prévu, jusqu'à maintenant, un futur où il aurait encore besoin d'un quelconque revenu.

Faisant fi de l'air narquois de son interlocuteur, il haussa les épaules.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas de dormir dehors, dit-il.

\- Mouais… Vu l'hiver qui arrive et l'état de tes vêtements, ça m'étonnerai que tu tiennes bien longtemps. Je n'ai pas menti au conseil sur ton combat avec Naruto pour que tu crèves stupidement d'hypothermie. Tu habiteras chez moi le temps de trouver quelque chose.

\- Comment ça, menti au conseil ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Sasuke.

Kakashi haussa les épaules à son tour.

\- Si j'avais mentionné ton petit caprice de dernière minute, c'est-à-dire ton combat avec Naruto, tu peux être certain que ton sort aurait été réglé beaucoup plus rapidement. Mais on va arrêter de parler de ça, si ça ne te dérange pas. Si on nous entend, c'est ta tête et la mienne qui sautent en même temps. Maintenant suis-moi, tu sens aussi fort que le quartier du clan Inuzuka tout entier, tu as besoin d'une douche.

Trop fatigué pour lutter, Sasuke emboîta le pas à son ancien professeur. Ils sortirent du bâtiment sans croiser personne, et la rue était presque aussi déserte. Il était encore très tôt dans la matinée, et la population commençait tout juste à reprendre ses occupations. Quelques ouvriers s'affairaient déjà sur les bâtiments encore en construction, les commerçants ouvraient leur boutique, mais personne ne prêta attention aux deux silhouettes qui se faufilaient dans les ruelles. Le nouvel appartement de Kakashi faisait partie d'un bâtiment de quatre étages, dont les murs avaient rapidement été peints en blanc mais qui restaient majoritairement de couleur bois, les portes, volets et rambardes de balcon ayant été laissés tels quels.

Après avoir gravis les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage, ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. Tout était d'une sobriété indiscutable, sans la moindre décoration, et une odeur de peinture flottait encore dans l'air. Il semblait évident que Kakashi avait emménagé très peu de temps auparavant. Disparaissant dans une pièce qui devait sans doute être sa chambre, l'homme revint quelques minutes après avec un ballot de vêtements qu'il lui tendit.

\- Normalement tu as interdiction de porter l'uniforme militaire, mais je n'ai que ça sous la main. La salle de bain est juste derrière toi. Petit dej' ?

Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à une question aussi désinvolte, attrapa les vêtements et tourna ostensiblement le dos à l'épouvantail qui lui servait d'hôte.

Si l'immeuble était construit de façon rigoureusement traditionnelle, la salle de bain, en revanche, disposait à la fois d'une douche moderne et d'une baignoire classique. N'ayant pas la moindre envie de s'attarder, Sasuke se débarrassa de ses habits déchirés et sauta dans la douche. Il ne pouvait pas nier que l'eau chaude lui fut plus que salvatrice. Cinq semaines à se laver sommairement à l'eau glacée d'un seau rouillé lui avaient laissé sur la peau une couche de crasse à faire fuir un putois. Sous le jet brûlant, il se frotta énergiquement jusqu'à ce que l'eau qui disparaissait dans la bonde devienne complètement transparente. Il eut quelques difficultés à nettoyer la peau cachée par les bracelets, avec une seule main, mais finit par y parvenir en glissant un gant de toilette sous le métal.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il s'appliqua à retirer le bandage détrempé qui recouvrait son moignon, prenant le temps pour la première fois d'observer sa blessure. Le sectionnement avait été parfaitement net, sur le coup, il s'en souvenait clairement. À présent, la guérison avait rendu l'extrémité du membre plus arrondie, propre mais pourvue d'une cicatrice encore rougeâtre à l'endroit où les chaires s'étaient rejointes. Ça n'était pas beau à voir. Il enfila le pantalon et le pull bleu foncé, un peu grands pour lui mais qui dissimulaient judicieusement les bracelets de contention aux chevilles. Puis, devant le miroir un peu embué de la salle de bain, il se fit face.

La première chose qu'il vit dans son reflet fut le sceau ancré sous son œil gauche. Il avait craint qu'il n'entoure complètement la paupière et le sourcil, comme avec le sceau maudit d'Orochimaru, et ainsi d'être tout simplement défiguré. Mais les inscriptions sibyllines s'alignaient sagement en arc de cercle sous la paupière inférieure, commençant contre l'arête du nez, sous le coin interne, et se terminant un peu en dessous de la fin du sourcil, près du coin externe de l'œil. De loin, il avait un regard asymétrique, mais pas aussi ridicule qu'il ne l'aurait été avec un cercle complet. Sa pupille gauche, encore mauve et cerclée quelques heures auparavant, était redevenue aussi noire que sa jumelle. Mal à l'aise devant son nouveau visage, il se détourna et se résigna à rejoindre Kakashi dans la pièce à vivre.

Il s'attendait à peu près à tout, sauf à y trouver Sakura assise à table et buvant tranquillement une tasse de thé.

Kakashi et elle tournèrent simultanément la tête dans sa direction lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Sakura et Sasuke se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, en silence, aussi embarrassés l'un que l'autre. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Sasuke se faisait arrêter par des Anbus et jeter en prison, malgré les bruyantes protestations de Naruto. Le regard de la jeune femme s'attarda sur le sceau qui restreignait son rinnegan, puis sur la manche vide où aurait dû se trouver son bras gauche. Finalement, toujours sans un mot, elle se leva, prit une tasse dans un placard et la remplit de thé. Puis elle la posa devant une chaise inoccupée avant de se rasseoir à sa place.

\- Installes-toi, Sasuke-kun, lui dit-elle enfin d'une voix étrangement calme.

Ce qui le perturbait le plus, dans le comportement de Sakura, était peut-être l'aisance avec laquelle elle se mouvait dans l'appartement de Kakashi, se servant dans la cuisine sans demander et l'invitant à une table qui n'était pas la sienne. La jeune femme avait toujours été d'une politesse soignée, une telle familiarité ne pouvait donc signifier qu'une chose : l'appartement avait beau être flambant neuf, Sakura avait manifestement l'habitude d'y venir régulièrement.

Ne sachant pas quoi penser de cette information, Sasuke la rangea dans un coin de sa mémoire et prit la place qu'on lui avait désignée, tout en continuant d'observer son ancienne coéquipière du coin de l'œil. Elle respirait littéralement la sérénité. Vêtue d'un pantacourt bleu clair et d'un pull vert amande, elle gardait les yeux baissés sur sa tasse de thé, jouant distraitement avec les rainures de la céramique. Il transparaissait d'elle une simplicité qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu jusqu'à présent.

\- Alors… dit-elle au bout d'un moment sans lever les yeux. Tu as été libéré, à ce que je vois. Kakashi-sensei m'avait prévenue que le verdict serait rendu ce matin.

\- Plus ou moins libéré, oui, répondit-il sans cesser de l'observer. Il y a des conditions.

Sakura parût attendre qu'il donne des précisions, puis voyant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, esquissa un sourire en coin, visiblement désabusée.

\- Naruto est encore à l'hôpital, informa-t-elle en détachant enfin son regard de sa tasse. Depuis qu'il a récupéré les deux moitiés de Kyûbi, il a du mal à contrôler son chakra.

\- Quel rapport avec le fait qu'il soit encore à l'hôpital ? demanda Sasuke, intrigué.

Naruto guérissait toujours de ses blessures en un clin d'œil grâce au démon qui l'habitait. Même Sasuke qui cicatrisait à une vitesse normale était presque entièrement rétabli, à présent. Jamais le jinchûriki n'avait effectué un aussi long séjour à l'hôpital, ou du moins pas à sa connaissance.

\- La fusion des deux parties de Kyûbi a consommé une grande partie de l'énergie de Naruto, expliqua alors Kakashi. C'est un processus qui a duré environs trois semaines et qui l'a obligé à rester sous observation médicale. Ces deux dernières semaines, il a dû apprendre à vivre avec un chakra deux fois plus important que celui avec lequel il a grandi. Comme tout son équilibre énergétique en a été perturbé, ça l'a rendu incapable de bouger normalement pendant un bon moment.

\- Mais il doit sortir bientôt, ajouta Sakura. Il a repris le dessus à une vitesse incroyable, comme d'habitude.

\- Je vois… répondis simplement Sasuke.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Sakura semblait plongée dans ses pensées et Kakashi fixait obstinément le plafond. Sasuke, lui, pensait à Naruto. Ça ne lui semblait pas naturel d'être à Konoha sans pouvoir parler à celui qui l'y avait ramené. Mais traverser le village jusqu'à l'hôpital, sous le regard des passants qui n'étaient peut-être même pas encore au courant de sa remise en liberté, dans un uniforme qu'il n'avait pas le droit de porter, lui semblait un peu excessif pour aller voir quelqu'un à qui il n'avait finalement rien de particulier à dire. Il n'avait rien de particulier à dire à qui que ce soit, de toute façon. En dehors du combat, du clan Uchiha et de la vengeance, sa vie n'avait été composée que de très peu de centres d'intérêts.

Il se demandait bien de quoi pouvaient discuter les gens, lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Généralement, sa présence suffisait à ce qu'un silence s'impose, ou que les discussions se mettent à tourner soit autour de l'entraînement, soit autour des destins variés qu'on voulait lui imposer. Jamais rien d'autre ne l'avait intéressé, jusqu'ici. À présent que ni entraînement ni vengeance n'était plus d'actualité, et encore moins un quelconque destin, il se demandait à quoi il allait bien pouvoir occuper ses journées. Il aurait peut-être pu poser directement la question à Sakura ou Kakashi, mais pour demander quoi, exactement ? « Que font les gens normaux dans leur quotidien ? ».

Absorbé par ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu que Sakura et Kakashi le fixaient tous deux d'un air insistant.

\- Heu, quoi ? fit-il en sacrifiant toute crédibilité.

\- Je te demandais si tu avais quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui, répéta Sakura.

\- … Non.

\- Alors je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi à l'hôpital, pour voir Naruto, enchaîna-t-elle rapidement, comme si elle craignait d'entendre la réponse.

Sasuke prit le temps de se demander si Sakura avait appris une technique qui permettait de lire dans les pensées, avant d'écarter cette idée.

\- Même si je le voulais, je ne peux pas sortir d'ici en uniforme, répondit-il.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis allée t'acheter des habits avant de venir. Tu en aurais eu besoin même en prison, de toute façon.

Elle se leva et alla chercher un sac en plastique déposé dans un coin de la cuisine. Revenant s'asseoir, elle le tendit à Sasuke, qui le prit avec hésitation.

\- Et qu'en aurais-tu fait si j'avais été condamné à mort ? Demanda-t-il, un peu par provocation, avec une fausse désinvolture.

\- Je les ai aussi achetés pour conjurer le sort, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules de manière toute aussi feinte.

Comme il ne trouvait aucune raison valable de refuser sa demande, Sasuke ouvrit le sac, sortant les vêtements afin les examiner en guise d'acceptation. Sakura avait choisi un pantalon treillis gris, aux jambes suffisamment larges pour dissimuler les bracelets de contention, un T-shirt noir et un sweat-shirt à capuche, noir également. Elle avait également prit des chaussures noires classiques, avec le talon et les orteils ouverts. Le tout était vraisemblablement pensé pour être le plus ordinaire possible, ce qui était plutôt pratique pour se déplacer dans un village où il ne manquerait pas de se faire remarquer à chaque fois qu'il mettrait le nez dehors.

\- Merci, se sentit-il obligé de dire.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, Sakura lui adressa un sourire ravi. Puis elle fronça les sourcils d'un air menaçant :

\- Mais avant tout, bois ton thé et mange quelque chose. Tu as l'air d'un cadavre.

Là encore, Sasuke ne vit pas d'échappatoire possible.

oOo

Traverser Konoha en fin de matinée fut une aventure autrement plus mouvementée que celle effectuée à l'aube. Sakura et lui empruntèrent des chemins détournés et moins fréquentés que les rues principales, mais ils croisèrent tout de même des ninjas qui leur jetèrent des coups d'œil soit hostiles, soit franchement apeurés. La majorité de la population militaire l'avait vu combattre aux côtés de Naruto, pendant la guerre, et avait pu appréhender presque toute l'étendue de sa puissance. Il était donc compréhensible qu'ils puissent craindre de se retrouver en présence d'un déserteur aux pouvoirs aussi démesurés. Sasuke s'était lui-même considéré, il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, comme une sorte de réservoir à chakra dénué de personnalité propre et uniquement destiné à combattre. Un monstre encore plus effrayant que les jinchûrikis, plus malfaisant que les renégats de l'Akatsuki.

Les shinobis qui les observaient savaient que son chakra était désormais scellé, et Sasuke ne doutait pas que leur effroi serait bientôt remplacé par la rancœur, confortée par la certitude de se savoir en sécurité. Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être la cible de l'animosité du village, puisqu'il l'avait même souhaité dans le but de reconstruire le monde à sa façon. Mais c'était très différent d'être l'objet de la haine des shinobis dans un but précis, et d'affronter des regards malveillants en étant privé de ses capacités. Bien que son taijutsu soit exactement au même niveau que celui d'il y a quelques semaines, il avait moins d'endurance s'il ne pouvait pas utiliser son chakra, et il pourrait difficilement se défendre contre du ninjutsu si plusieurs ninjas décidaient de l'attaquer.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, qui avait été reconstruit beaucoup plus grand que celui qu'il avait connu avant sa désertion. Sakura connaissait sa route et fila rapidement dans les couloirs du bâtiment, obligeant Sasuke à presser le pas derrière elle. Elle finit par s'arrêter brusquement devant une porte et se tourna vers lui.

\- C'est là, je te laisse passer devant.

Nerveux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Sasuke hésita avant de saisir la poignée. C'était une chose d'avoir renoncé à ses projets malsains en son for intérieur, ç'en était une autre de se retrouver face à celui qu'il avait tenté de tuer à plusieurs reprises. Jamais Naruto ne lui tiendrait rigueur des erreurs qu'il avait commise à cette période de sa vie, il le savait. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il devait lui-même s'estimer dénué de culpabilité. Il avait essayé de tuer son meilleur ami, sa coéquipière et son professeur, c'était un fait qui ne s'effacerait jamais, quoi qu'on puisse en dire.

\- Allez, le pressa alors Sakura. Tu dois faire un pas vers lui, c'est la moindre des choses.

Ce n'était pas exactement un reproche, mais la sévérité imprégnait la voix de la jeune femme. Inflexible, elle le jaugeait d'un regard acéré. Elle avait décidément beaucoup changé en grandissant, songea Sasuke avant de se décider à pousser la porte.

La pièce était une chambre individuelle, blanche, baignée d'un rayon de lumière hivernale. Adossé aux oreillers, sur le lit disposé contre le mur, Naruto était là. Apparemment épuisé, les yeux cerné, son visage prit une expression proprement stupéfaite lorsqu'il aperçut Sasuke dans l'encadrement de la porte, avant de s'éclairer d'un sourire joyeux.

Les nombreux shinobis également présent dans la pièce, en revanche, n'avaient pas l'air spécialement enchanté de le voir.

oOo

Bonjour à tous ! Nouveau chantier, nouvelle histoire, et sans doute la dernière de ma carrière d'auteur de fanfiction de _Naruto_. Je pense que celle-ci durera environs dix chapitres, pas plus.

Pourquoi cette histoire centrée sur Sasuke ? Eh bien parce que je déteste totalement et entièrement la fin du manga telle qu'elle a été écrite. Bâclage, illogisme, facilité, sont des mots qui me viennent systématiquement en tête quand je pense aux dernières pages. Elle a donc pour objectif de raconter ce que j'aurai tellement voulu lire dans l'histoire officielle : le retour de Sasuke à Konoha, sa transition de monstre sanguinaire vers un mode de vie plus conventionnel. Après une vie entière à ne vivre que pour tuer, il doit y en avoir, du travail, pour redevenir un être humain viable et à peu près stable. C'est l'histoire que je veux absolument écrire, quitte à laisser de côté mon projet de roman encore quelques temps.

On peut considérer que **la scission entre le manga et mon histoire se situe après le chapitre 699**. Je n'ai rien contre le 700, mais il faut considérer que la scène où Sasuke se barre de Konoha n'existe pas dans mon alternative.

Ah oui, et puisque je me permets de réécrire l'œuvre du maître, j'ai décidé de le faire carrément et de parler clairement des choses qui auraient eu leur place si _Naruto_ n'avait pas été un manga pour enfants. Enfin vous verrez en lisant.

 **À propose des chefs de clan** , j'ai un peu galéré à démêler le vrai du faux, l'exclusif à l'animé de l'info vérifiée dans le manga. Disons que j'ai pris les libertés nécessaires à un univers crédible.

Voili, voilou. Des commentaires ? Avez-vous aimé, détesté, moyen bof ?


	2. Tour d'ivoire

**Base** **:** Naruto

 **Disclaimer** **:** Le monde de _Naruto_ et ses personnages originaux appartiennent à Masahi Kishimoto. Par contre, _mes_ inventions, _mes_ personnages, personne n'a le droit de me les piquer sauf avec ma permission. Nanmého.

 **Spoils** : Jusqu'au chapitre 699.

oOo

 **Chapitre 2 :** Tour d'ivoire

oOo

Dans la chambre d'hôpital, les proches de Naruto semblaient tous avoir choisi le même moment que Sasuke pour venir lui rendre visite. Il reconnut Iruka Umino, qui semblait prêt à en découdre avec lui ici et maintenant, Konohamaru Sarutobi, dont la bouche grande ouverte lui donnait l'air particulièrement stupide, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyûga, et même le Kazekage Gaara du Sable, en retrait dans un coin de la pièce. Tous le regardaient fixement, l'air peu amène.

Quelques secondes passèrent en silence, pendant lesquelles Sasuke se demanda de quoi il devait avoir l'air, sur le seuil de la porte dans ses vêtements de civil, son unique bras ballant et son œil gauche scellé. À sa droite, Sakura avait pris une expression catastrophée, les mains devant la bouche. Elle n'aurait pas fait une autre tête si elle avait introduit un loup dans une bergerie. Même Naruto avait perdu son sourire et semblait réaliser le malaise qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Plus pour se donner une contenance qu'autre chose, Sasuke décida que la plaisanterie avait assez duré et entra plus franchement dans la chambre.

\- Salut, dit-il en s'adressant directement à Naruto.

\- Salut ! répondit celui-ci en retrouvant instantanément son sourire. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu viennes me voir, en fait. Mais ça me fait plaisir, hein !

C'en fut visiblement trop pour Gaara, qui quitta la pièce sans un mot après avoir salué Naruto d'un bref signe de tête, prenant soin de largement contourner l'Uchiha. Iruka Umino l'imita, suivit de Konohamaru qui peinait toujours à raccrocher sa mâchoire. Après leur départ, un nouveau silence s'installa, personne ne sachant vraiment quoi dire.

\- Je vais partir aussi, informa finalement Shikamaru en se décollant du mur sur lequel il était appuyé. C'est pas que l'ambiance est cheloue, mais presque.

Il sortit, mais sans se sentir obligé d'éviter Sasuke de façon théâtrale, passant simplement à côté de lui. Il ne restait donc qu'Hinata Hyûga du groupe de visiteurs initial, et qui paraissait très mal à l'aise de se retrouver entre les trois anciens membres de l'équipe sept.

\- Hum, je… bafouilla-t-elle, son regard allant alternativement de Naruto à Sasuke. Je vais y aller aussi, vous devez avoir plein de choses à vous dire.

Elle parût se rendre compte de la naïveté de ses paroles, car elle rougit et sortit de la pièce à petits pas pressés. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte, il ne resta plus que Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke, qui tâchaient chacun d'éviter le regard de l'autre, en un ballet complexe de regards fuyants. Au bout d'un moment, Sakura parût en avoir assez, soupira et finit par aller s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté du lit.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle à Naruto. Tu as des cernes épouvantables.

\- Oh, ça va, répondit-il avec désinvolture. Je suis juste fatigué après la crise de ce matin, ça ira mieux après manger.

\- Laisse-moi voir.

Sans manière aucune, elle souleva le T-shirt de Naruto au-dessus de sa tête et se mis à triturer le sceau de Kyûbi. Et ça n'eut même pas la conséquence de faire protester son coéquipier, qui se rallongea sur les oreillers en signe de reddition, aveuglé, les bras coincés dans les manches. Sasuke, toujours debout au milieu de la pièce, se sentit embarrassé sans trop savoir pourquoi. Puis il se rendit compte que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été témoin d'une scène aussi intime entre deux personnes. Parmi les ninjas qu'il avait fréquenté depuis sa désertion, il ne serait venu à l'esprit de personne de faire étalage d'une telle familiarité en sa présence, mise à part peut-être Karin et Suigetsu lors de leurs disputes incessantes. Il essaya de se rappeler si son propre comportement ressemblait à ça, avant son départ, mais il n'y parvint pas.

Au bout d'un moment, il se décida enfin à faire quelque chose de lui et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de celle de Sakura, au pied du lit. Il attendit que la jeune femme finisse ses vérifications, la regardant faire en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle autorisa Naruto à se rhabiller.

\- J'ai vu le toubib ce matin, dit-il en rajustant son T-shirt. Il dit que je peux sortir ce soir, mais que je ne pourrais pas reprendre les missions avant un mois. Les crises devraient s'espacer de plus en plus et bientôt disparaître, normalement.

\- Je comprends, répondit Sakura en approuvant de la tête. Un mois c'est un grand minimum, selon moi.

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de demander pas de quelles crises ils parlaient, estimant que le savoir n'aurait aucune influence sur la situation. Il finirait bien par apprendre tôt ou tard de quoi il s'agissait, de toute manière. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'observer les cernes de fatigue de Naruto, du coin de l'œil, trouvant leur présence incongrue sur ce visage d'ordinaire si énergique.

\- Tu sais où dormir, pour ce soir ? enchaîna Sakura. Il me semble que tu n'as pas retrouvé d'appartement, depuis que le tiens a été détruit. Et je crois que l'hôtel n'est pas encore reconstruit.

\- Nope, confirma Naruto. J'ai été constamment en mission, donc je n'ai pas pris le temps de chercher. Je dormirai à la belle étoile quelques jours, c'est pas grave.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'il va faire moins de deux degrés, cette nuit ? C'est hors de question, tu es en convalescence et tu es prié de faire attention à ta santé.

Son coéquipier haussa les épaules, et prit un air gouailleur :

\- Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. À moins que tu ne m'invite chez toi, Sakura-chan ?

Sasuke intervint sans y penser :

\- Tu pourrais demander à Kakashi, il m'héberge aussi.

Sakura et Naruto le regardèrent, interdits, comme s'ils avaient oublié sa présence.

\- Quoi ? fit-il, sur la défensive.

\- Rien rien, répondit le jinchûriki. Ça fait bizarre de t'entendre dire ça, c'est tout. Mais tu as raison, je vais demander à Kakashi-sensei.

\- Je m'en occupe tout de suite, déclara Sakura en se levant. Sasuke-kun, tu préfères que je reviennes te chercher ou tu te sens de rentrer seul ?

L'Uchiha se demanda un court instant si elle se foutait de sa gueule, puis se souvint que les rues de Konoha étaient désormais pour lui un territoire hostile.

\- Je passerai par les ruelles, répondit-il simplement.

\- Bon, alors à plus tard.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et leur adressa un rapide sourire avant de sortir et de fermer derrière elle. Sasuke trouva soudainement le détail de ses chaussures très intéressant. Elles étaient neuves et leur raideur lui faisait un peu mal aux pieds. Il aurait peut-être des ampoule, ce soir. De son côté, Naruto ne semblait pas non plus pressé d'engager la conversation.

Au moment où il commençait à chercher une excuse pour partir, le jinchûriki se racla la gorge. Sasuke leva la tête.

\- Comment va ton bras ? Demanda Naruto en triturant le bord de la couverture. Le mien est déjà guéri, mais je ne me rends pas trop compte du temps de guérison normal.

Sans répondre, l'Uchiha retroussa sa manche gauche et montra son moignon. La cicatrice rougeâtre avait moins fière allure que celle, complètement blanche, qui dépassait du T-shirt de Naruto. Celui-ci l'observa avec curiosité.

\- Ça doit faire mal, commenta-t-il. Le mien m'a fait un mal de chien jusqu'à ce que ça soit complètement cicatrisé.

\- J'ai connu mieux, confirma Sasuke en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air indifférent.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Naruto avait fait le premier pas, mais Sasuke n'avait pas la moindre idée de la direction dans laquelle avancer le deuxième. Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, il hasarda :

\- Il paraît que tu as du mal à gérer la deuxième moitié de Kyûbi.

L'Uzumaki haussa à nouveau les épaules.

\- On dirait que les deux moitiés n'arrivent pas à reformer une entité unique. Ça fait dix-sept ans qu'elles sont séparées, après tout.

\- … Ah.

\- Enfin bon, on s'en fout, éluda-t-il, comme si le fait d'avoir l'équivalent de deux démons à l'intérieur de soi n'avait réellement aucune importance. Si tu es là, ça veut dire qu'ils t'ont libéré. C'est bien, ça aurait été injuste par rapport à ton influence dans la guerre, sinon.

\- C'est… une sorte de liberté conditionnelle, précisa Sasuke, sans juger utile de mentionner à quel point il était passé près de l'emprisonnement à perpétuité ou de la peine de mort.

\- Ah bon ? Fit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. Ça a un rapport avec cette marque sous ton œil gauche ?

Assez peu disposé à avouer son état de vulnérabilité actuel, et encore moins face à celui qui l'avait battu peu de temps avant, Sasuke tenta d'éluder la question :

\- C'est provisoire, de toute façon.

\- Comment ça ? insista Naruto. C'est pas ce qu'on m'avait dit, quand je suis allé en parler au conseil de la vieille.

\- Eh bien c'est comme ça, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Fous-moi la paix, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Un silence tendu s'installa, Naruto l'air franchement énervé et Sasuke qui se sentait comme un animal prit au piège. Il se leva, agacé.

\- Je rentre chez Kakashi.

\- Attends !

Naruto envoya valser la couverture et sauta sur ses pieds comme s'il était monté sur ressorts.

\- Je viens avec toi ! S'exclama-t-il. De toute façon ils n'ont prévu aucun examen jusqu'à ma sortie.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, parfaitement indifférent, et se dirigea vers la sortie. En ouvrant la porte, il signala tout de même :

\- Tu te souviens que tu es en pyjama, pas vrai ?

Le jinchûriki baissa les yeux sur sa tenue et parût réaliser ce détail à l'instant. Il tira la langue d'un air gêné et parût vouloir se gratter le crâne avec sa main disparue. Il interrompit son geste, l'air un peu déstabilisé.

\- Je n'ai rien d'autre, en fait, avoua-t-il. Je n'ai pas pris le temps d'aller récupérer mes affaires dans les ruines de mon ancien appartement, et l'infirmière a jeté les vêtements que j'avais en arrivant ici.

Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient la dernière fois que Sasuke les avait vu. Il n'avait, en revanche, pas la moindre envie de se faire remarquer dans la rue avec Naruto en tenue d'hôpital à côté de lui.

\- Le problème c'est que je crois qu'ils ont déblayé tous les gravas, continua-t-il comme s'il y avait la moindre chance que Sasuke lui prête encore attention. Il ne doit plus rien rester.

\- Tu n'as qu'à aller t'acheter des fringues.

Sur ces mots, Sasuke pris la fuite avant que l'autre n'ait l'idée de le traîner avec lui dans les magasins. Mais le jinchuuriki le rejoignit en deux grandes enjambées et lui attrapa le bras sans qu'il ne s'y attende. L'air aussi surpris que lui par son geste, Naruto le relâcha aussitôt. Il se racla la gorge dans ce qui semblait être une tentative de se donner une contenance, et enchaîna :

\- En fait, ça m'arrangerait si quelqu'un pouvait aller demander à Iruka-sensei de m'apporter des affaires de rechange. J'ai oublié de lui demander, tout à l'heure.

Sasuke remarqua que son ancien coéquipier avait eu le bon goût de ne pas préciser que c'était son arrivée impromptue qui avait fait déguerpir Iruka Umino plus vite que son ombre. Il décida d'accepter la requête, ne serait-ce que pour avoir le plaisir d'emmerder quelqu'un qui affichait ouvertement son hostilité envers lui. Il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, ce qui, étrangement, parut suffire à Naruto pour comprendre qu'il le ferait.

\- Merci, Sasuke ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire que même ses énormes cernes ne parvinrent pas à amoindrir.

oOo

Il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il n'avait pas demandé à Naruto où il pourrait bien trouver leur ancien sensei par un bel après-midi de novembre. Flâner dans les rues au hasard en espérant tomber dessus ne lui paraissant pas la plus efficace des méthodes, il décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à l'Académie des ninjas. Si elle avait été reconstruite, c'était l'endroit le plus probable où il pourrait se trouver. Et pour repérer un bâtiment, le mieux était de se déplacer depuis les toits.

Son chakra étant scellé, la progression depuis les hauteurs de Konoha s'avéra plus ardue que prévu. Il glissa deux fois sur les tuiles humides, tout en se fustigeant lui-même : il en avait été capable lorsqu'il était étudiant à l'Académie, bien avant d'apprendre à grimper aux arbres avec son chakra, il n'y avait donc aucune raison qu'il n'y parvienne plus à présent.

Finalement, il repéra l'établissement avant de se rompre le cou pour de bon. Il redescendit aussitôt de son perchoir, utilisant une gouttière en guise d'échelle. L'endroit paraissait vide lorsque Sasuke entra par la porte principale, mais il compris en tendant l'oreille que les élèves et les professeurs étaient simplement dans les classes en train de travailler. Il pouvait entendre distinctement les voix des professeurs donnant leur cours avec, quelques fois, un ricanement d'enfant suivi d'une réprimande. Il décida de retourner à l'extérieur pour attendre l'heure de la récréation plutôt que d'interrompre la classe. Dans la cour fraîchement rénovée, il flâna un peu, tourna en rond quelques minutes, et fini par s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre.

Au bout de quelques instant à observer fixement un caillou parfaitement inintéressant, il ferma les yeux et appuya la tête contre le tronc. Il essaya de méditer un peu, mais laissa finalement ses pensées dériver au hasard, se retrouvant encore une fois à se demander ce qu'il faisait là, au beau milieu d'une école, diminué et privé des pouvoirs qu'il avait si durement acquis. Il ne voyait pour lui ni avenir ni perspective qui lui donnait envie de rester à Konoha, exception faite de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Naruto et Sakura. Et peut-être aussi Kakashi. Le reste du monde l'indifférait, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce qui l'avait poussé à vouloir le modeler à sa façon, quitte à tuer son meilleur ami s'il se mettait en travers de sa route. Tout cela ne lui importait pourtant absolument pas, en cet instant.

Trouvant le temps long, il soupira et rouvrit les yeux. Vêtu de ses vêtements de civil, il aurait presque pu passer inaperçu sans son œil gauche scellé et les bracelets de métal qui dépassait un peu du bas de son pantalon. Il tira nerveusement sur le bas des jambes, dérangé par la lueur du métal qui brillait sous le soleil hivernal, avant de porter résolument son attention ailleurs.

Il n'avait aucune envie de rester dans ce village, réalisa-t-il en observant les feuilles qui se mouvaient sur leur branche, au-dessus de lui. Il avait été vaincu, à la Vallée de la Fin, et avait été trop affaibli pour songer à échapper aux shinobis qui l'avaient immobilisé. Par la suite, seul le souvenir entêtant de Naruto et Sakura l'avait empêché de fausser compagnie à ses geôliers. À présent, il regrettait amèrement de s'être laissé aussi facilement manipuler. Il n'avait rien à faire à Konoha, privé de sa puissance et de son libre-arbitre.

Seulement, il était là, à présent, et bel et bien pris au piège.

Sasuke passa ainsi les deux heures qui suivirent à ruminer ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie retentisse et qu'une horde d'enfants se déverse dans la cour en s'égosillant de tous leurs poumons. Le chemin qu'il restait à parcourir pour devenir de véritables shinobis était encore bien long, semblait-il.

Soudain, une ombre menaçante recouvrit la sienne. Iruka Umino le toisait de toute sa hauteur, le visage tordu d'une expression amère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il sans autre forme de procès à Sasuke qui se relevait.

Savourant l'agacement infini qui se lisait sur le visage de son ancien professeur, il répondit :

\- Naruto sort de l'hôpital ce soir et n'a pas de vêtement de rechange. Il veut savoir si vous pouvez lui en prêter.

Iruka le toisa quelques instants en silence, comme si Sasuke venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement grossier. Puis il finit par se détourner en grommelant :

\- Viens avec moi.

Il entraîna Sasuke à l'extérieur de l'école, marchant à grandes enjambées colériques, vers ce qui semblait être son appartement. L'immeuble était construit à une centaine de mètres de l'Académie, de petite taille, et semblait contenir des logements de fonction destinés aux professeurs. Arrivé devant l'entrée, Sasuke s'attendit à rester à la porte pendant qu'Iruka allait chercher les vêtements, mais celui-ci lui fit signe d'entrer d'un geste impatient.

\- On a pas toute la journée, dépêche-toi.

L'intérieur de l'appartement d'Iruka était à peu près le contraire de celui de Kakashi. Le peu de lumière que laissaient passer les volets entrouverts révélait une pièce envahie par le chaos. Dans l'évier de la cuisine, une montagne de vaisselle s'amoncelait, des vêtements éparses avaient été abandonnés sur des dossiers de chaise, des coins de meuble ou encore à même le sol. Des cartons à peine déballés étaient entreposés dans tous les coins de l'appartement, des objets divers et variés étaient entassés sur les étagères en attendant vraisemblablement d'être rangés. Sasuke crut même apercevoir un cafard sortir de ce qui semblait être la salle de bain, mais il était difficile d'en être certain dans la pénombre.

Iruka disparut dans la chambre, fouillant bruyamment dans des tiroirs, claquant des portes de placard. Un bruit de vêtement tombant au sol retentit, suivi d'un juron. Puis le professeur revint dans le salon, une pile de vêtements mal pliés dans les mains. Il parut vouloir les poser sur la table, mais elle était trop encombrée pour y déposer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il tourna la tête dans plusieurs directions différentes, mais ne trouva pas d'endroit libre où se débarrasser de son chargement. Alors, par dépit, il fourra sans ménagement les vêtements sur le bras que Sasuke leva par réflexe, puis attrapa un carton dont il vida le contenu à même le sol. Il fit signe à Sasuke de mettre les vêtements dans le carton, et le lui ré-enfonça derechef dans la poitrine.

\- Voilà, ce sont des vêtements que Naruto avait oublié dans mon ancien appartement, et j'y ai aussi mis des affaires à moi. Maintenant, je dois retourner travailler, vas-t'en.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Mais au moment où il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte, il se retourna vers Sasuke et le détailla d'un regard sombre. Plus agacé que véritablement mal à l'aise, celui-ci se contenta de recaler son chargement tant bien que mal, de son unique bras.

\- Sache que je ne suis pas dupe, Uchiha, lança soudain Iruka, la main toujours figée sur la poignée de la porte. Je sais pertinemment ce qu'il s'est passé à la Vallée de la Fin, pendant que le reste du monde était sous l'emprise de l'Œil de la Lune.

\- … Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

La main du chunin semblait sur le point de réduire la poignée en miettes qu'elle tenait. Sasuke soutint le regard d'Iruka Umino, le défiant plutôt que d'admettre que ses entraves ne lui laissaient aucune chance de l'emporter s'ils devaient se battre. Mais l'homme se détourna rageusement et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque.

\- S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Naruto, gronda-t-il. Je ferais en sorte que ce soit la dernière fois. Tu peux compter là-dessus, Uchiha.

\- Je m'en souviendrai, répliqua celui-ci d'un ton aussi dédaigneux qu'il en était capable.

Sur ces mots, il franchit le seuil de la porte et prit la direction de l'hôpital de Konoha sans accorder un regard de plus à son ancien maître d'école. La boule qui s'était installée dans sa poitrine ne faisait que grossir.

oOo

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parût interminable, Naruto choisit enfin, dans le tas de vêtements que Sasuke lui avait rapporté, un espèce de pantacourt sarouel noir, un T-shirt blanc et une veste à capuche orange. Il enfila aussi des sandales noires, un modèle qui ressemblait plus à des tatanes qu'autre chose. Il faisait moins de dix degrés, et cet individu s'habillait comme si c'était le milieu de l'été, se désespéra Sasuke. Il se garda cependant de faire le moindre commentaire, de peur que Naruto ne change d'avis et ne prolonge le calvaire.

\- Au fait, c'est Sakura-chan qui t'a choisi ces fringues ? demanda le jinchûriki en remontant la fermeture éclair de sa veste tant bien que mal de sa main unique. Elles te donnent l'air d'un ado à la mode, ça fait bizarre.

Sasuke, qui se moquait infiniment de la façon dont il était habillé pourvu que les vêtements ne soient pas trop voyants, jeta un coup d'œil méfiant dans la vitre pour examiner son reflet. Pour le coup, il dut réprimer un mouvement de recul. Il n'avait pas remarqué avant, mais le pantalon gris choisi par Sakura avait effectivement l'air d'un accessoire tout droit sorti d'un magazine de mode. Large avec de grande poches latérales, il dissimulait judicieusement ses bracelets de contention aux chevilles mais lui donnait un air ridiculement sophistiqué, par rapport aux pantalons de combat unis dont il avait l'habitude. Il se jura de le remplacer dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Le sweat-shirt à capuche noir était plus classique, mais il rendait sa tenue encore plus civile qu'elle ne l'était déjà, si c'était possible.

Sasuke soupira, dépité par la vision que lui renvoyait son reflet. Manchot, l'œil gauche scellé et accoutré comme un non-combattant. Il ne se reconnaissait simplement pas. De son côté, Naruto avait enfilé ses nouveaux vêtements comme s'il s'agissait d'une seconde peau, tan il y paraissait à l'aise. En l'observant, Sasuke put relativiser par rapport à sa propre apparence, et commença à réfléchir une stratégie pour empêcher Naruto de marcher à côté de lui dans la rue.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement de Kakashi, Naruto frappa bruyamment au panneau. Le ninja vint ouvrir quelques instants plus tard, l'œil dépité mais pas vraiment surpris.

\- Déjà dehors, Naruto ? Demanda-t-il. Sakura m'a dit que tu ne devais sortir que ce soir.

\- Oui mais on est presque le soir et je n'avais plus d'examen à passer, donc ça ne changeait rien au final, répliqua le jinchûriki sans afficher la moindre trace de remord. Vous seriez d'accord pour m'héberger le temps que je trouve un appart', dites ?

Le professeur haussa les épaules, l'air fataliste.

\- Je me vois mal te laisser à la rue, de toute façon. Entrez, tous les deux.

Dans le salon, Kakashi avait préparé deux futons à leur intention. Sakura était partie quelques instants auparavant, semblait-il, car deux tasses de thé vides étaient posées sur le table à manger.

« Presque le soir », pour Naruto, signifiait que l'après-midi venait de commencer. Ils n'avaient pas déjeuné, mais Sasuke, malgré la faim qui commençait à se faire pressante, n'avait pas envie de réclamer quoi que ce soit. Et de toute façon, Naruto s'en chargea à sa place à grands cris. Kakashi leur servit donc une part de son propre déjeuner, une grande assiette de riz blanc. Ayant déjà mangé, il se contenta de s'asseoir à table avec eux. Naruto, ayant enfin la bouche pleine, avait finalement cessé de brailler, et le repas se déroula donc dans un silence de plomb. Kakashi avait sortit son livre de pervers et faisait semblant de lire, Naruto fixait obstinément son assiette, et Sasuke se demandait, encore une fois, ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre là.

Il profita quand même du silence pour réfléchir à la suite. La première chose qu'il devrait faire, lui semblait-il, était de trouver un appartement. Mais pour louer un appartement, il fallait avoir un revenu. La rémunération des missions étant faible et aléatoire, la plupart des shinobis pratiquaient un métier secondaire. Les Nara élevaient des cerfs pour leurs bois aux vertus médicinales, les Yamanaka étaient fleuristes, les ninja-médecins pratiquaient leur art à l'hôpital de Konoha en consultation ou en tant que chirurgiens.

À l'époque où il n'était pas encore guenin, le gouvernement finançait son appartement grâce à un programme qui s'occupait des orphelins du village. Le même, supposait-il, que celui qui avait financé l'appartement de Naruto. À partir du moment où il était devenu un apprenti ninja, il avait du se débrouiller par lui-même, mais la fortune de sa famille l'avait mit à l'abri du besoin. Un salaire de genin était, en effet, si ridicule qu'il était considéré plutôt comme de l'argent de poche. C'est du moins ce que lui avaient expliqué ses parents à l'époque où il leur avait posé la question.

\- Comment tu payais ton appartement, quand tu étais guenin ? Demanda-t-il soudainement à Naruto.

Celui-ci s'immobilisa la bouche ouverte, les baguettes en suspension.

\- Heu… avec le salaire des missions ? fit-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Juste avec ça ? insista Sasuke.

\- Bah oui. C'est un peu serré, mais c'est suffisant quand on fait attention. Je suis encore guenin mais je fais plus de missions et de plus haut rang, maintenant, donc ça va mieux, même si je suis un peu fauché. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé que les missions pouvaient suffire à payer un appartement. Avant j'avais la fortune des Uchiha, mais maintenant il ne reste plus rien.

\- Et de toute manière, intervint Kakashi en le regardant par-dessus la couverture de son livre. Toutes les possessions des Uchiha t'ont été confisquées après ta désertion. Le compte bancaire, que tu as vidé avant ton départ, a été fermé, et les terres du temple sacré appartiennent désormais au domaine public. Les bâtiments du quartier Uchiha n'ont pas été reconstruits après l'attaque de Pain sur Konoha, on y a construit des habitations ordinaires.

Sasuke remua quelques grains de riz dans son assiette, l'appétit coupé. Il avait conscience que le quartier avait été détruit et qu'il n'existait aucune raison logique de rebâtir des maisons fantômes, mais cela n'empêchait pas l'émotion de lui serrer la gorge. Il se demanda comment il pourrait trouver les moyens de louer un appartement sans pouvoir effectuer de missions. Il doutait fort que les travaux d'intérêt général auxquels il était assigné soient rémunérées, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus occuper l'appartement de Kakashi indéfiniment. Il n'avait même pas un sou pour participer à la nourriture qu'il était en train d'avaler, réalisa-t-il, amer.

Il repoussa son assiette en soupirant de frustration. Si le temps avait été plus clément, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé outre mesure de dormir dehors, mais il devait trouver une solution pour passer l'hiver sans mourir de froid. Soudain, il remarqua que le magazine posé sur la table était un catalogue d'appartements à louer.

\- C'est Sakura qui l'a apporté, dit Kakashi en suivant son regard. Les appartements se remplissent vite, en cette période de reconstruction.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Ce n'était même pas la peine d'y jeter un coup d'œil, dans l'état actuel des choses. Il débarrassa son assiette et la rinça dans l'évier, songeant que ça aussi, c'était un geste qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps, habitué à la nourriture conditionnée et aux rations militaires depuis de longues années. S'il voulait être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il n'imaginait pas un seul instant parvenir à se réhabituer à une vie normale.

L'après-midi passa avec une lenteur atroce. Il soupçonnait Kakashi de rester à l'appartement uniquement pour le surveiller, et Naruto se contentait de feuilleter le catalogue en faisant ses commentaires à voix haute, dans une tentative maladroite pour meubler le silence ambiant. Quant à lui, il s'ennuyait ferme, assis un peu trop droit dans le canapé bleu de Kakashi. La télévision était allumée, mais le contenu des programmes proposés était si absurde qu'il ne parvenait pas à fixer son attention dessus plus de quelques secondes d'affilées. Il finit par demander à Kakashi s'il pouvait prendre un livre dans sa bibliothèque, ayant repéré d'autres choses que des romans érotiques sur l'étagère accrochée près de l'entrée.

\- Prends ce que tu veux, répondit le professeur sans quitter des yeux son propre livre. Mais ne touche pas aux rouleaux, ce sont des informations sur des techniques ninjas que tu n'es pas censé manipuler pendant ta liberté conditionnelle.

Parcourant rapidement les titres des ouvrages alignés contre le mur, Sasuke en choisit un au hasard. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il remarqua que le nom de l'auteur était le même que celui des romans pervers de Kakashi, et le reposa aussitôt. Ne trouvant rient qui attirait son attention, il finit par le reprendre par dépit. C'était un roman dont le titre affichait _Récits héroïques d'Ermites Shinobis_. Cela ferait l'affaire aussi bien qu'un autre, décida-t-il.

C'est ainsi que le temps passa jusqu'au soir, Sasuke feuilletant un livre qui ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, Naruto regardant la télévision après avoir délaissé le catalogue d'appartements, Kakashi les surveillant du coin de l'œil en poussant un petit gloussement de temps en temps derrière son propre livre, pour la forme.

Sasuke soupira.

oOo

Sakura les rejoignit à l'heure du dîner avec de la nourriture à emporter. Éparpillés dans le salon de Kakashi, ils mangèrent leurs ramens d'Ichiraku dans un silence relatif. Naruto était vautré dans le canapé, Sakura était agenouillée devant la petite table et regardait la télévision en mangeant, pendant que Sasuke et Kakashi étaient assis à la table de la cuisine. Au bout d'un long moment, pendant lequel le silence devint peu à peu encombrant, Sakura engagea la conversation avec Naruto, sur des sujets apparemment inoffensifs. Elle parla du déroulement de ses derniers entraînements, des exercices qu'elle avait travaillé avec Ino Yamanaka ces derniers jours.

Au début, Sasuke crut qu'elle parlait volontairement de sujets bateaux pour combler le malaise qui s'était installé dans l'appartement. Mais Naruto, une fois ses ramens avalés, renchérit bientôt en lui demandant des précisions, sans paraître saisir la manœuvre de sa coéquipière. Ils évoquèrent les séances de taijutsu qu'ils avaient prévu ensembles, les axes d'amélioration de leur travail d'équipe, et Kakashi finit par ajouter son grain de sel en se mêlant naturellement à la conversation. L'Uchiha ne comprit qu'à ce moment-là que leur discussion banale n'était pas une vaine tentative pour oublier sa présence et la gêne qu'elle imposait, mais qu'elle faisait partie de leur quotidien.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se sentit exclu de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il la comprenait sans pouvoir y participer, tel un spectateur dans une pièce de théâtre. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé qu'en son absence, la vie suivait simplement son cours. L'acharnement de Naruto et Sakura pour le ramener à Konoha l'avait trompé, enlisé dans une illusion qui n'avait fait que se renforcer au fil du temps. En réalité, l'un comme l'autre avaient continué leur chemin, sans lui.

Pourtant, l'idée d'un monde qui s'arrêtait de tourner pendant son absence était absurde, et il le savait. Il aurait _dû_ le savoir. Ne sachant pas quoi faire de l'infime mais perceptible sentiment de trahison qui se creusa une place dans un coin de sa tête, il choisit de faire comme si de rien n'était et de se contenter d'écouter la discussion qui suivait tranquillement son cours. Sakura était, semblait-il, en train de se plaindre de sa relation avec ses parents, ce que Sasuke trouva pour le moins osé en présence de trois personnes qui n'avaient plus la moindre famille. Toutefois, ni Naruto ni Kakashi ne semblait en prendre ombrage et se contentaient de tendre docilement l'oreille.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'on ne s'entend pas, expliquait Sakura. C'est simplement qu'ils me traitent comme une enfant alors que j'ai d'importants examens à passer, beaucoup de travail qui m'attends à l'hôpital et qui nécessite d'y passer du temps. Ils ne comprennent pas que je ne revienne pas à dix-huit heures tous les soirs et que je ne participe pas aux tâches ménagères autant que je le faisais avant.

\- Ils ne mesurent pas l'importance de ta position au sein de Konoha, lui répondit Kakashi. Tu n'as que dix-sept ans, tu es encore une enfant, à leurs yeux. D'autant plus qu'ils ont tous les deux le grade de chunin, et que leur poste de bureaucrate les a maintenu loin de la première ligne, pendant la guerre. Ils ne t'ont pas vu agir sur le champs de bataille.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

\- Il n'empêche que leurs attentes freinent considérablement mon travail, et je ne parle même pas de mes études. Même quand je suis à la maison, je passe plus de temps à me disputer avec eux qu'à réviser.

\- Pourquoi tu ne déménages pas, Sakura-chan ? demanda alors Naruto. Légalement, tu es majeure depuis que tu as passé ton grade de chunin, je crois.

Les trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce marquèrent un temps d'arrêt en entendant Naruto parler de loi et de grade, sans même essayer de dissimuler une éventuelle ignorance en la matière. Cela semblait aussi incongru qu'un enfant qui parlerait de droit civil.

\- J'y ai pensé, répondit finalement Sakura en haussant les épaules. Mais un appartement, même petit, c'est trop cher pour ce que je gagne. Je passe plus de temps à étudier à qu'à générer un salaire, pour le moment.

\- Ouais, grimaça Naruto. Je vais avoir le même problème, on dirait. J'ai regardé les prix des agences immobilières, cet aprèm', c'est vraiment hors de prix. La reconstruction coûte super cher au budget du village, ils doivent la rentabiliser. Et il y a très peu de missions bien rémunérées, en ce moment.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil en entendant Naruto parler d'une soi-disante activité constructive pendant l'après-midi qui venait de s'écouler. Il avait bien vaguement feuilleté le catalogue d'appartements, il devait en convenir, mais de là à se _renseigner_ , il y avait une nuance. Il avait probablement dit ça pour se faire mousser auprès de Sakura, et le regard en coin de Kakashi indiquait qu'il pensait plus ou moins la même chose que lui.

Sakura ne parût pas déceler la supercherie, et se contenta de tourner les pages du magazine en question d'un air dépité. Au vu de la non-rémunération des travaux d'intérêt général auxquels Sasuke était assigné, il allait probablement avoir le même problème que ses anciens coéquipiers, mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait raisonnablement squatter indéfiniment l'appartement de Kakashi. Si Sakura avait un toit garanti par ses parents, Naruto allait probablement devoir se rabattre sur le studio le moins cher de la ville, et Sasuke se résigner à dormir dehors ou dans un abri abandonné.

Kakashi les regardait tour à tour, les sourcils un peu froncés. Naruto fixait la télévision sans la voir, Sakura boudait sur son magazine, et Sasuke les observait d'un air maussade. Brusquement, leur ancien professeur repoussa sa chaise, faisant grincer les pieds sur le carrelage et s'attirant les regards intrigués de ses trois invités.

\- Dites, lança-t-il en allant se planter devant eux les bras croisés. Sans vouloir critiquer la formidable perspicacité que j'ai réussi à vous inculquer durant vos années d'apprentissage, et encore moins votre infaillible esprit d'équipe, est-ce que ça vous arrive encore de réfléchir ?

Sasuke hésita à souligner à voix haute que cela faisait bien longtemps que Kakashi ne lui avait plus enseigné quoi que ce soit, mais le regard furtif que Naruto et Sakura lui jetèrent lui fit changer d'avis. Il attendit donc, en s'efforçant de prendre un air faussement attentif, que Kakashi daigne préciser sa pensée. L'exercice ne sembla pas réussi, au vu de l'expression pincée dont celui-ci le gratifia. Il attrapa le catalogue d'un geste impatient et le secoua sous leur nez, attendant visiblement que le déclic se fasse. Quand il vit qu'aucune lumière n'éclairait leur lanterne, il finit par expliciter :

\- C'est _moins cher en colocation_ , jeunes shinobis de génie.

Devant cette énormité, Sakura fit des yeux ronds. Sasuke n'aurait su dire si son expression était due à la stupéfaction de ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt, ou si elle était simplement scandalisée par l'idée de partager un toit avec deux hommes. Pour sa part, il se contenta de froncer les sourcils, se demandant si Kakashi l'incluait dans cette histoire de colocation ou s'il ne s'adressait qu'aux deux autres, puisqu'il n'avait pas les moyens de payer ne serait-ce qu'un tiers de loyer. Naruto, étrangement, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Quel enthousiasme... commenta Kakashi, son magazine toujours en l'air.

\- Je suis sûr que Sasuke et Sakura-chan seraient absolument ravis de partager un appartement avec moi, répliqua Naruto d'un ton aigre. Presque autant que de se tailler les veines avec un kunai rouillé, je pense.

Sakura et Sasuke échangèrent un regard surpris. Même Kakashi eut l'air déstabilisé par la tirade. Sans paraître s'émouvoir du silence qu'il venait d'imposer, Naruto fixait obstinément la télévision.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne voudrait pas partager un appartement avec toi ? finit par demander Sakura, quand elle vit que son coéquipier n'ajouterait rien d'autre.

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir, répondit Naruto sur un ton ironique qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Peut-être parce que tu passais une grande partie de ton temps à clamer que tu ne pourrais jamais vivre dans la porcherie qui me sert d'appart' ? Ou parce que tu aurais peur que j'essaie de profiter de la situation ? Ou bien parce que tu m'as déjà fait comprendre que je passerai par la fenêtre si j'ai un jour l'audace de me montrer en caleçon devant toi ?

La jeune femme eut l'air embarrassé, et ne sut visiblement pas quoi répondre à une telle assertion. Naruto n'avait pas précisé pourquoi il pensait que Sasuke ne souhaiterait pas habiter sous le même toit que lui, mais chacun dans la pièce avait conscience que l'Uchiha avait de toute façon horreur de partager son espace vital avec qui que ce soit. Et encore moins avec une personne qu'il avait tenté de tuer à peine quelques semaines plus tôt.

\- De toute façon, éluda Sakura en détournant le regard. Je ne pense pas que mes parents m'autorisent à vivre sous le toit qu'un homme. La question ne se pose pas.

\- Oui, quel dommage que tu sois majeure et responsable de tes actes, en effet, glissa Kakashi d'un ton acide.

Sur ces mots, il jeta le magazine sur la table et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

\- Vous n'oublierez pas de replier les futons, demain matin.

Il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et ajouta sans tourner la tête :

\- Au fait, Sasuke, tu es attendu demain matin pour huit heures tapantes au bureau d'Ibiki Morino.

Puis il claqua la porte. Dans son salon, un lourd silence s'installa, uniquement brisé par la voix criarde de l'animateur à la télévision. Au bout de quelques minutes de malaise persistant, Sakura se leva.

\- Je vais rentrer, dit-elle simplement. Je repasserai vous voir demain, si je peux. Bonne nuit, vous deux.

Sans attendre de réponse, qu'elle ne reçut pas de toute manière, elle enfila rapidement ses chaussures et sortit de l'appartement en silence. Manifestement incapable de supporter davantage la présence de Sasuke, Naruto coupa le poste de télévision et partit se coucher tout habillé dans l'un des futons disposés sous la fenêtre, éteignant la lumière au passage. Il rabattit la couverture ornée de motifs bariolés sur sa tête, et ne bougea plus. Sasuke demeura seul, dans le silence et le noir du salon de Kakashi.

De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne se décide, à son tour, à aller se coucher dans le futon situé à environs un mètre de celui de Naruto. À portée d'un coup de kunai, et pourtant si distant de celui qui avait été, un jour lointain, son coéquipier.

oOo

Ce fut l'aube qui le tira de son sommeil. La lumière matinale traversait la fenêtre dont ils n'avaient pas pensé à fermer les volets, et tapait directement à l'endroit où reposait sa tête. Il se retourna en grimaçant, essayant de se rendormir. Puis il se souvint qu'il était censé se rendre tôt au bureau de Morino, et il ouvrit les yeux. Le futon de Naruto était vide, la couverture repoussée en tas informe.

Il se redressa, se frotta un œil, celui scellé par un fuinjutsu. Il l'élançait un peu, mais moins que son moignon cicatrisant, qui pulsait méchamment. Il devait avoir dormi dessus sans le faire exprès. La journée commençait mal et ne s'annonçait pas mieux. Il massa un peu son bras, mais renonça en sentant que ça ne faisait qu'empirer la douleur.

En réalité, Naruto n'était pas parti bien loin. Il était accoudé à la fenêtre de la cuisine, sur son unique bras, et paraissait réfléchir. Quand Sasuke repoussa sa couverture, il tourna la tête dans sa direction, remarquant qu'il n'était plus le seul réveillé. Il lui adressa un signe de tête, à peine un mouvement du menton, et repris sa contemplation du paysage extérieur. Sasuke se leva sans un mot, et commença à faire chauffer de l'eau dans l'idée de se faire du thé. Au bout de quelques instants à contempler sa casserole posée sur le feu d'un air renfrogné, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où Kakashi rangeait ses sachets. Il fouilla dans les placards et finit par trouver du thé vert dans une boîte en carton à moitié déchirée.

Au moment où il versait l'eau dans une tasse, il tourna la tête vers Naruto, s'apprêtant à lui demander s'il en voudrait aussi. Il suspendit son geste, surpris. L'Uzumaki l'observait fixement depuis, semblait-il, un certain temps. Il avait l'expression concentrée de celui qui étudiait un phénomène particulièrement incongru, et ne se rendit d'ailleurs pas compte tout de suite qu'il avait été remarqué. Croisant le regard circonspect de Sasuke, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de porter son attention sur la casserole que celui-ci tenait toujours.

\- Heu… tu fous de l'eau partout, là, fit-il à voix basse.

Sasuke redressa précipitamment la casserole et la reposa sur la plaque de cuisson, jurant entre ses dents. Il épongea la flaque tant bien que mal avec un torchon sale, se brûlant la main dans l'eau brûlante par la même occasion. Il espéra vaguement que sa mission d'intérêt général ne demanderait pas une activité manuscrite, car écrire de sa main droite alors qu'il était gaucher, après l'avoir ébouillantée de bon matin, ne laissait présager que d'une journée qui irait de mal en pis. Il soupira, exaspéré. Et ce crétin qui continuait de le fixer avec cette expression de bovin ahuri.

\- Bon, tu prends tu thé ou pas ? lança-t-il brusquement. Et arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être Sakura.

Piqué au vif, Naruto détourna brusquement le regard.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il. C'est juste que… Bah j'avais jamais imaginé que tu faisais des trucs aussi normaux que boire du thé au petit-déjeuner.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sasuke de fixer Naruto d'un air interloqué. Celui-ci haussa les épaules d'un air faussement décontracté pour dissimuler sa gêne. S'était-il figuré que Sasuke ne se nourrissait que de viande crue et de sang frais ? Peut-être, vu son expression embarrassée et les regards en coin dont il gratifiait la boisson fumante que, oui, Sasuke avait parfaitement l'intention de boire. Il soupira en attrapant sa tasse, fatigué de la tension qui empesait l'atmosphère.

\- Je vais même aux toilettes, tu sais, dit-il en la portant à ses lèvres.

Naruto ouvrit des yeux ronds puis, soudainement, éclata d'un rire franc, éclatant. Le poids sur la poitrine de Sasuke s'envola au même moment. Ce fut presque un sourire en coin qu'il dissimula derrière sa tasse. Toujours hilare, Naruto sortit enfin de son immobilité et se servit lui aussi un thé. Il grimaça après en avoir bu une gorgée, ajouta pas moins de trois morceaux de sucre. Sasuke fronça le nez devant une telle hérésie.

Quelques minutes apaisées passèrent tranquillement. Sasuke en aurait presque oublié à quel point il détestait être à Konoha, presque oublié les travaux forcés qui l'attendaient. Presque oublié qu'il n'avait toujours nulle part où dormir sans la générosité absurde de Kakashi.

\- Tu sais, lança-t-il sans réfléchir. Je n'ai rien contre l'idée d'une colocation avec toi, c'est juste que je n'ai pas de quoi payer un loyer. Et ça ne va pas s'arranger.

\- Mais t'es con ou quoi ? s'exclama brusquement Naruto, faisant se hausser un sourcil surpris de Sasuke. Je le sais très bien, Sakura-chan et Kakashi-sensei aussi. Tu t'imaginais quoi, exactement ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il savait que Naruto ne voudrait probablement pas de lui sous son toit, après leur bataille sans merci et leur relation qui n'avait jamais été sans heurt. Même s'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à se faire rembarrer d'une façon aussi définitive, il devait l'admettre.

\- Évidemment qu'on t'hébergerait gratuitement les premiers temps, ajouta alors l'Uzumaki en levant les yeux au ciel. Non mais franchement, comme si on allait te laisser à la rue après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné pour ramener ton cul par ici.

Avant que Sasuke n'ai pu prononcer le moindre mot, la porte de l'appartement de Kakashi s'ouvrit avec fracas, les faisant tous deux violemment sursauter. Sakura surgit comme une furie dans le séjour, les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues roses d'indignation.

\- _Non mais vous imaginez ?_ fulmina-t-elle, au bord de l'apoplexie. Me faire dicter ma conduite par deux vieux chunins ringards ? Soi-disant que je pourrais attirer des commérages si j'habitais avec deux hommes, et que ça serait bien fait pour moi ? Bien méritées, les rumeurs sur mes mauvaises mœurs ? Non mais c'est ce qu'on va voir ! On visite un appart' dès ce soir, les gars, j'ai déjà pris rendez-vous !

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant comment réagir. Haletant avec force, Sakura avait l'air prête à en découdre si l'un d'eux s'avisait de contredire sa décision. Kakashi surgit à ce moment-là dans la pièce, vraisemblablement venu voir ce qui faisait autant de bruit dans son salon. Les cheveux en pétard, le masque si mal ajusté qu'il laissait apparaître son nez en entier, il eut l'air déstabilisé de voir tant de monde sur le pied de guerre en sa demeure.

L'Uchiha regarda la pendule.

\- Je suis en retard, annonça-t-il calmement.

oOo

à suivre


	3. Ravages

Je précise que ceci est une fiction et que toutes les remarques désagréables que Sasuke pense à propos de ses contemporains sont les siennes, pas les miennes. Non parce que je vous vois venir.

oOo

 **Chapitre 3 : Ravages**

oOo

Sur le chemin, Sasuke croisa quelques regards interloqués, et d'autres qui se voulaient menaçants. La plupart des shinobis avaient déjà été informés de son nouveau statut, et tous savaient qu'il était libre de ses mouvements à l'intérieur du village. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire pour autant que tout le monde approuvait cette décision. Sans y donner le moindre intérêt, Sasuke accéléra le pas, sachant qu'il était déjà en retard.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bâtiment gris de la Section des Renseignements, il entra dans le hall où trônait un guichet d'accueil vraisemblablement installé à la hâte. Le comptoir était flambant neuf, mais pas le moindre coup de peinture n'avait été passé, et les piles de dossiers s'entassaient sur le sol faute de meuble pour les ranger. Le ninja en poste était un chûnin en uniforme militaire qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer fermement, tournant mollement les pages d'un magazine. Il releva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et son expression changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il reconnut Sasuke Uchiha. Pour être précis, il eut brusquement l'air d'avoir avalé un citron, sans que Sasuke puisse vraiment déterminer s'il était plutôt surpris, effrayé ou en colère. En guise de salutation, le chûnin tapota sa montre.

— Tu es en retard, Uchiha, marmonna-t-il sans le regarder. Morino-san t'attend dans son bureau, premier étage, deuxième porte à droite. Dépêche-toi.

Estimant qu'une réponse n'était visiblement ni souhaitée ni nécessaire, Sasuke se contenta de prendre la direction des escaliers sans un mot. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte du bureau, aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Après quelques instants à attendre dans le silence du couloir désert, et qu'il commençait à se demander si les indications du chûnin de l'accueil étaient bonnes, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Ibiki Morino, imposant dans l'embrasure de la porte, le toisa en silence quelques instants.

— Tu es censé faire bonne impression pendant ta liberté conditionnelle, dit-il au bout d'un moment. J'espère que tu t'en souviens. Enfin bon, suis-moi.

Contournant Sasuke, il partit dans le couloir sans le moindre coup d'œil en arrière. Il l'emmena ainsi jusqu'au deuxième étage, ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait tout au bout du couloir après avoir frappé brièvement. La pièce, plutôt exiguë et éclairée aux néons, contenait six postes de travail placés face-à-face, en deux rangés de trois postes. Cinq d'entre eux étaient occupés par des ninjas en uniforme qui avaient tous accroché leur veste de combat au dossier de leur chaise. Lorsqu'Ibiki et Sasuke entrèrent dans la pièce, quatre d'entre eux levèrent le nez de leurs occupations pour les dévisager. S'ils ne semblaient pas surpris par la présence de l'Uchiha, aucun n'avait l'air spécialement réjoui de le voir débarquer.

— Tu te mettras là, fit Ibiki en désignant le dernier poste libre. Harada s'occupera de t'expliquer le travail, c'est lui qui dirige cette équipe. C'est à lui que tu signaleras ton heure d'arrivée et de départ, il le notera dans ton dossier. Si tout va bien, on ne se revoit pas avant ton entretien du mois prochain.

Sur ces mots, il salua les autres personnes d'un signe de tête et partit en refermant la porte. Sasuke se retrouva donc seul devant les cinq autres shinobis qui l'observaient d'un air morose, sans même savoir lequel d'entre eux était le fameux Harada. Alors qu'il commençait à envisager d'aller s'asseoir en attendant que quelqu'un daigne lui adresser la parole, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, placé face au poste vacant et qui avait jusque-là gardé la tête obstinément baissée sur ses dossiers, daigna enfin lui jeter un coup d'œil. Il avait les cheveux blonds et raides, la peau pâle et des yeux noirs inexpressifs. Sasuke devina à son manque de musculature qu'il était habitué au travail de bureau et que son manque d'entraînement le tenait efficacement éloigné des missions sur le terrain. L'homme désigna la table inoccupée d'un geste vague avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

— C'est moi Harada. Attends deux minutes, je suis occupé. Je t'ai laissé un document sur le bureau, lis-le en attendant que j'arrive.

Sasuke se retint de soupirer, déjà ennuyé par la journée qui l'attendait. En tirant la chaise, celle-ci émit un grincement strident qui résonna douloureusement dans la pièce. Sur le bureau qui lui était assigné, étrangement vide comparé à ceux de ses voisins ensevelis de paperasse, un téléphone jaunâtre au fil entortillé prenait la poussière. Il observa l'objet avec curiosité. Il était si facile d'espionner une conversation téléphonique que les villages ninjas n'utilisaient quasiment pas cette technologie, préférant s'en tenir aux oiseaux messagers, archaïques mais toujours fiables. Les téléphones et les ordinateurs étaient beaucoup plus répandus dans les villes civiles, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en utiliser et il n'aurait jamais pensé les voir au sein même de Konoha. Il se demanda si les avancées technologiques permettaient désormais de protéger efficacement les conversations et les secrets qu'elles contenaient, auquel cas le monde shinobi risquait de se retrouver très vite chamboulé.

Il se désintéressa du téléphone et jeta un coup d'œil au document dont avait parlé Harada. Il expliquait la procédure des tâches qui se déroulaient ici. Elles se résumaient grossièrement à organiser les commandes et les réceptions de fournitures militaires banales, comme les kunais, les shurikens ou les uniformes, dont les ninjas faisaient une consommation astronomique. En lisant l'intégralité de la note, Sasuke se rendit compte que toutes ces commandes ne pouvaient se réaliser que par téléphone ou courrier électronique, puisque les fournisseurs extérieurs village ne prenaient pas en compte la communication par oiseaux messagers. Il crut d'abord mal comprendre en lisant que ces fournisseurs appartenaient tous au domaine civil, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : le village caché du pays du Feu dépendait entièrement de ressortissants privés pour se procurer le matériel le plus essentiel.

— Tu as fini de lire ? demanda Harada en contournant son bureau pour venir se placer à côté de celui de Sasuke.

— Oui… répondit-il, un peu sous le choc.

— Bon, alors pour commencer, tu vas juste aider Nishimura à remplir les formulaires de commande pour les uniformes. Il y a juste des cases à remplir, donc ça devrait aller avec ta main. Tu étais gaucher, à la base, c'est ça ?

— Je peux écrire de la main droite, de toute façon.

— Bon, bon. Alors, tout ce que tu fais doit être vérifié par Nishimura, compris ? À chaque fois que tu termines de remplir un formulaire, tu lui fais passer pour qu'il puisse signer.

Le dénommé Nishimura était installé au bureau à la droite du sien. Grand et maigre, des cheveux bruns hirsutes, il semblait avoir à peu le même âge que Harada. Il avait tourné la tête en entendant son nom et s'était mis à écouter la conversation. Les trois autres personnes s'étaient replongées dans leur travail depuis le départ d'Ibiki Morino et ne leur prêtait plus aucune attention. À la droite de Nishimura, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns coupés au carré et portant des lunettes, lisait un épais dossier d'un air concentré. Une canne était posée à côté d'elle, son travail de bureau était donc probablement une reconversion suite à une blessure au combat. Face à elle, un homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, aux cheveux châtains coiffés en queue-de-cheval et aux yeux gris, leur jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil nerveux avant de reporter précipitamment l'attention sur son bureau. À sa droite, entre le poste de Harada et le sien, une femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux longs cheveux blonds disparaissait derrière des piles entières de dossiers posés en équilibre sur son bureau. Vu sa surcharge pondérale malgré son jeune âge, Sasuke supposa qu'elle non plus ne devait pas passer beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner.

— Si tu n'as pas de question, je te laisse avec Nishimura, conclut Harada en retournant s'assoir derrière son bureau. Il t'expliquera le boulot plus en détail.

Nishimura souleva une pile de formulaire et la posa sur le bureau de Sasuke, ainsi qu'un dossier relié. Il fouilla dans ses tiroirs, en extirpa un stylo-bille et le lui tendit. Il rapprocha sa chaise et se pencha sur les formulaires, attrapant le premier de la pile.

— Tu verras, c'est pas très compliqué, dit-il. En haut de la feuille, il y a le nom de l'entreprise, puis celui du produit à commander. Sur celui-là, tu peux lire « Pantalon d'uniforme », par exemple. Il y a un formulaire différent pour chaque produit. Dans ces cases, tu indiques combien de produits tu veux dans chaque taille. C'est le même principe pour les armes, c'est juste une entreprise différente. À chaque fois, tu dois te référer au nombre d'articles déjà disponibles dans les stocks et en déduire le nombre d'articles à commander. On remplit trois formulaires pour chaque article : un pour le fournisseur, un pour la compta, un pour les archives. Je fais le premier pour te montrer.

Le ninja lui expliqua ainsi pendant quelques minutes le système de commande. C'était une tâche qui demandait environs deux jours de travail et qu'il fallait accomplir une fois par mois. Comme les uniformes coûtaient moins chers à acheter qu'à faire réparer, la plupart des shinobis de Konoha préférait les jeter lorsqu'ils s'abimaient. Sans parler des kunais et des shurikens qui semblaient jetables, tellement il fallait en racheter chaque mois.

— Tu as des questions ? demanda Nishimura lorsqu'il eut finit son explication.

Sasuke secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. La tâche promettait d'être longue, fastidieuse et inintéressante au possible, et d'une simplicité absurde.

— Fais-moi passer les formulaires remplis trois par trois, conclut le shinobi. Comme ça je n'aurais plus qu'à les relire et à les signer tout à l'heure.

Sur ces mots, il retourna à son propre bureau et replongea dans son travail. Un silence relatif avait gagné la pièce. Seuls s'élevaient le bruissement du papier, le crissement des stylos-billes, le craquement des chaises. Une pendule accrochée au-dessus de la porte faisait un vacarme épouvantable, en comparaison. Sasuke ouvrit le dossier des stocks à la page « Pantalon d'uniforme » et envisagea sereinement de s'ouvrir les veines avec.

Son calvaire connut une courte pause à l'heure du déjeuner. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim et n'avait, de toute façon, pas d'argent pour manger. Le travail était censé reprendre une heure plus tard, ce qui n'était pas non plus suffisant pour faire l'aller-retour jusqu'à l'appartement de Kakashi sans passer par les toits. Deux des shinobis se levèrent, probablement pour aller manger en dehors du bâtiment, mais les trois autres se contentèrent de sortir leur bento d'un minuscule frigo, casé dans un coin de la pièce à côté d'un évier qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Sasuke se leva pour prendre un verre sur l'étagère, le remplit et le but d'un trait. Puis il réalisa qu'il était censé le laver avant de le reposer, et qu'il n'avait encore jamais tenté l'expérience avec une seule main.

Ce ne fut pas aussi catastrophique qu'il l'avait d'abord redouté, l'astuce consistant à se servir de la paume pour caler le verre et coincer l'éponge sous le bout des doigts. Après quelques secondes laborieuses, il finit par poser enfin le verre sur l'égouttoir. En retournant s'assoir, il constata avec irritation que les trois shinobis restés dans la pièce l'observaient depuis, semblait-il, un bon moment. La femme blonde s'était carrément retournée pour le regarder comme une bête curieuse, tandis que celle à la canne et Nishimura avaient cessé de manger pour profiter du spectacle. Il prit mentalement note de ne plus jamais se servir de ces fichus verres et de penser à amener une bouteille le lendemain.

La pause se termina, Sasuke recommença à remplir des cases de formulaire. Ses voisins se levaient de temps à autre pour se faire un thé ou un café avec la bouilloire posée sur le réfrigérateur, pendant que les heures défilaient avec une lenteur atroce. Un téléphone sonnait parfois, celui ou celle qui y répondait parlait de choses auxquelles Sasuke ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Il était question de réclamations, de problème d'organisation, de gestion de manière générale.

Vers dix-sept heures trente, la fin de la journée parut se profiler car quatre des shinobis se levèrent en même temps et commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires. Comme Harada ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, les yeux obstinément baissés sur ses papiers, Sasuke jugea préférable d'attendre qu'on lui dise quoi faire plutôt que de prendre une initiative. Un à un, les ninjas quittèrent la pièce et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'Harada et lui. Dix minutes plus tard, le shinobi releva la tête et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que tout le monde était déjà parti. Il regarda la pendule et s'étonna :

— Il est déjà si tard ? Tu peux partir, Uchiha, on termine à dix-sept heures trente. Ah, mais il faut la signature. Où j'ai rangé ce truc, déjà ?

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de répondre puisqu'Harada discutait apparemment très bien tout seul. Il l'observa fouiller dans ses tiroirs, renverser une pile de dossier, puis ouvrir trois classeurs avant de retrouver enfin le document. C'était une simple grille de deux colonnes, prévue pour accueillir deux signatures par jour jusqu'à la fin du mois. Harada signa dans les deux colonnes d'un coup, ayant visiblement oublié de le faire matin même, avant de remettre le papier dans un tiroir. En le regardant faire, Sasuke comprit instinctivement qu'il aurait à nouveau oublié son emplacement d'ici le lendemain.

— Voilà, dit Harada en se levant finalement. Je te donnerai la feuille à la fin du mois, tu la feras passer à Morino-san le jour de ton entretien. Allez, j'y vais, à demain.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce à grandes enjambées, un paquet de feuilles coincé sous le bras. Seul dans les locaux, Sasuke resta immobile quelques instants, légèrement sonné. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait occupé ses journées à une activité aussi vaine. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru sur place en regardant les heures défiler. Il soupira, puis finit par se lever de sa chaise. Il éteignit machinalement la lumière en sortant. À l'extérieur, la nuit commençait déjà à tomber. L'hiver s'installait.

Naruto et Sakura l'attendaient devant la porte du bâtiment, en bavardant. Ils avaient décidé de l'attendre pour visiter l'appartement repéré par Sakura, même si Sasuke ne serait pas inscrit sur le bail, se mettant en tête de venir le chercher à la fin de la journée. Ils tournèrent la tête en le voyant arriver.

— Bonjour, Sasuke-kun, fit Sakura. Allons-y tout de suite, c'est un peu loin d'ici en marchant.

Une bonne partie du trajet se déroula en silence, comme si la présence de Sasuke avait mis fin à leur conversation. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto fini par lui demander :

— Ça s'est bien passé, alors ? Ils t'ont fait faire quoi ?

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie de bavarder, surtout en sachant que Naruto ne posait la question que pour mettre un terme à l'ambiance qui devenait de plus en plus pesante.

— Rien de spécial, répondit-il tout de même. J'ai rempli des formulaires de commande pour des uniformes.

Un voile passa devant les yeux de l'Uzumaki qui, n'ayant pas approché une chaise de bureau depuis l'Académie, devait avoir du mal à comprendre en quoi cette activité était nécessaire pour le bien. Son sourire vacilla une seconde, incertain, puis il reprit :

— Ah bon, alors c'est pas juste un boulot ingrat comme récurer les toilettes. Avec Sakura-chan on s'est posé la question.

Sakura détourna fermement le regard, faisant comprendre à Sasuke qu'ils avaient passé leur journée à élaborer des théories improbable et farfelues sur la nature des corvées qui lui seraient attribuées. Il poussa le deuxième soupir de cette journée interminable et ne se gêna pas pour le faire durer aussi longtemps que le lui permirent ses poumons. Un nuage de buée blanche sortit de sa bouche et s'évapora dans l'air du soir, libérateur.

— Vous avez vraiment trop d'imagination, vous deux. Comment est-ce que je serais censé faire le ménage avec un seul bras ? Je ne peux même pas tenir un balai correctement.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai, répondit Naruto avant de tirer la langue. Il va falloir trouver autre chose pour te faire contribuer au loyer, du coup.

Sasuke n'avait pas réfléchi à ce côté des choses, à vrai dire. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était difficilement envisageable de squatter gratuitement le bail de Naruto et Sakura sans rien accomplir d'utile dans l'appartement. Avec Naruto et lui qui ne possédaient chacun plus qu'un seul bras, l'organisation de la vie en communauté s'annonçait encore plus compliquée que prévu. Il se demanda si Sakura accepterait sans rechigner de s'occuper du ménage à elle seule. La jeune fille qu'il avait connu il y a quelques années l'aurait fait sans problème, si c'était pour lui plaire. Encore aujourd'hui, il doutait de la voir refuser de faire quoi que ce soit, s'il le lui demandait.

Quant à Naruto, le simple fait de devoir se supporter mutuellement sans en venir aux mains, en démolissant le bâtiment dans la foulée, lui avait semblé un objectif déjà trop ambitieux à la base. S'ils devaient en plus se partager des tâches ménagères au quotidien, il était probable que cette histoire de colocation se termine avant même d'avoir commencé. Le long silence qui suivi la réflexion de Naruto indiquait que chacun était manifestement conscient du défi qui les attendait.

Mais il était trop tard pour reculer, à présent : ils étaient arrivés devant l'immeuble où Sakura avait pris rendez-vous pour une visite. C'était un bâtiment neuf, comme tous ceux qui n'étaient pas situés en périphérie de Konoha, haut de quatre étages. Il n'était pas situé dans le centre-ville mais n'était pas isolé non plus, dans un quartier qui semblait surtout résidentiel. Ils avaient mis à peine une vingtaine de minutes à venir depuis son lieu de travail en marchant sans se presser, ce qui l'arrangeait puisqu'il ne pouvait pas couper par les toits pour s'y rendre rapidement.

— C'est au dernier étage, indiqua Sakura. Le propriétaire nous attend déjà au numéro quarante-sept.

Ils montèrent les étages par l'escalier latéral, dont les rambardes en métal luisaient sous la lumière artificielle de la rue adjacente. La nuit avait fini par s'installer complètement, seuls les lampadaires éclairaient le quartier. L'appartement en question était le dernier de l'étage, tout au bout du couloir. La porte blindée était en métal, pourvue d'une boîte aux lettres, sans fioritures. Sur le côté, l'emplacement prévu pour accueillir le nom du futur occupant était encore vide, preuve supplémentaire que le bâtiment venait tout juste d'être construit. Sakura appuya sur la sonnette.

L'homme qui leur ouvrit était un quadragénaire qui n'avait peut-être jamais été ninja. Bedonnant, le cheveu rare et le teint cireux, il était à peine plus grand que Sakura. Il dévisagea la jeune femme, puis Naruto, avant d'arrêter son regard sur Sasuke. Son expression indiquait qu'il n'avait vraisemblablement pas été prévenu de la présence d'un ancien déserteur à ce rendez-vous, mais il s'abstint toutefois de faire le moindre commentaire. Les anciens déserteurs n'étaient probablement pas des gens à qui l'on pouvait manquer de respect si facilement, lorsqu'on était un civil. Sasuke soutint son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne les yeux.

— Bonsoir, Tanaka-san, le salua Sakura avec son meilleur sourire de circonstances.

— 'Soir, marmonna-t-il en s'écartant du passage pour les laisser passer. Je vous préviens tout de suite, si c'est pour une colocation y a que deux chambres.

— Oui, j'ai vu le plan dans l'annonce, répondit-elle. Mais le salon est facilement séparable pour faire un coin chambre, d'après ce que j'ai vu.

L'homme, Tanaka, haussa les épaules. L'entrée de l'appartement débouchait sur un couloir après un angle sur la gauche, mais une première porte était située à droite directement après le placard à chaussures. Tanaka ouvrit la pièce, qui s'avéra être une chambre étroite et longue pourvue d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur commun. Les murs étaient blancs, le sol en parquet stratifié. Naruto et Sakura y entrèrent pour regarder de plus près, mais Sasuke se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil avant de ressortir aussitôt. Mal à l'aise, il fourra sa main sans la poche de son pantalon en les attendant.

L'homme les conduisit ensuite dans le couloir. Sur le mur de droite, une première porte donnait sur une minuscule salle de bain dans laquelle tenaient à peine une baignoire et la douchette qui allait avec, ainsi qu'un lavabo sous un miroir mural. La porte juste après la salle-de-bain donnait sur des toilettes, tandis que la porte du mur d'en face s'ouvrait sur une deuxième chambre, plus petite encore que la précédente. Tout aussi serrée, elle était moins longue et possédait une fenêtre qui donnait sur un vis-à-vis avec le bâtiment voisin.

Ensuite, le couloir rejoignait un salon qui semblait bien éclairé durant la journée, aux murs toujours blancs et au parquet toujours stratifié. Sur le mur de gauche, une fenêtre donnait sur le même vis-à-vis que celui de la chambre, tandis que face à la sortie du couloir une grande baie vitrée s'ouvrait sur un balcon étroit. À droite, un coin cuisine était séparé du reste de la pièce par un comptoir. Au-delà du coin cuisine, le salon continuait en une sorte de renfoncement coincé entre le mur de la première chambre et celui de l'appartement. C'était un endroit qui était sûrement très sombre durant la journée, malgré la lucarne placée au fond sur le même mur que la baie vitrée.

Sakura désigna le renfoncement :

— Je me suis dit qu'en mettant un paravent entre le comptoir et la baie vitrée on pourrait créer une sorte de troisième chambre. Il reste assez de place de l'autre côté du salon pour mettre un canapé ou une petite table, juste sous la fenêtre.

— Mais il n'y aurait plus de place pour une table à manger, non ? objecta Naruto d'air sceptique.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— On pourrait manger sur le comptoir, avec des tabourets de bar, par exemple.

Le jinchûriki fit la grimace :

— Et je suppose que ce n'est pas toi qui te dévoueras pour dormir dans le salon ?

Visiblement agacée, Sakura ouvrit la bouche mais Sasuke la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse protester :

— Ça m'est égal de dormir dans le salon. Je n'ai pas d'affaire à ranger, de toute façon.

Les deux autres le regardèrent un moment, avec l'air de parfaits ahuris.

— … Quoi ?

— Rien, répondit précipitamment Naruto. Dans ce cas je prendrais la petite chambre, Sakura-chan. Avec tous tes bouquins c'est mieux que tu prennes la grande, de toute façon.

Pendant que Sasuke se demandait d'où venait ce regain de maturité de la part de l'Uzumaki, Sakura jeta un dernier regard à la pièce, l'air pensif. Puis elle se tourna vers le propriétaire, qui les observait d'un air renfrogné.

— On le prend. Nous ne serons que deux sur le bail, mais il n'y aura pas de problème pour le loyer, nous avons les garanties nécessaires. Quand est-ce que nous pouvons emménager ?

Tanaka n'aurait pas fait une autre tête si la jeune femme lui avait annoncé son intention de mettre le feu à sa propriété. Son regard s'attarda une nouvelle fois sur Sasuke, mais il ne protesta pas.

— Je vous donnerai les clefs dès que vous m'aurez remis le dossier avec toutes les pièces nécessaires. Je n'ai qu'un seul trousseau, il faudra vous débrouiller pour faire faire des doubles.

oOo

Le soir même, dans l'appartement de Kakashi, ils fêtèrent la perspective de leur prochain emménagement avec un repas commandé chez un traiteur exotique. Ou, serait-il plus juste de dire, Sakura et Naruto fêtaient l'évènement, Kakashi payait le repas pour les remercier de débarrasser le plancher, pendant que Sasuke se demandait avec consternation ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à « fêter ». L'appartement en lui-même n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, il était petit, pas très bien situé et semblait avoir été construit dans la précipitation. Sakura s'était fâchée avec ses parents, toujours opposés à sa décision, et Naruto avait à peine les moyens de payer sa part du loyer avec son salaire de genin. Sans compter que cette cohabitation, vu leurs caractères respectifs et leur passé commun, s'annonçait plus que compliquée. Le seul dont il comprenait réellement l'enthousiasme était Kakashi, qui avait toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir les voir déguerpir de chez lui.

Cela dit, le repas se passa dans une relative bonne humeur et aucun incident notable (du genre combat titanesque qui modifie le paysage local) ne fut à déplorer. En fait, songea l'Uchiha, la soirée se passa si bien que ç'en devenait suspect. Comme pendant la visite de l'appartement, quand Sasuke eut proposé de prendre le coin du salon, à chaque fois que Naruto ou Sakura paraissaient sur le point de se disputer, de hausser le ton ou simplement d'exprimer un désaccord avec l'une des personnes présentes dans la pièce, ils changeaient brusquement d'attitude et devenaient subitement extrêmement conciliants. Sasuke les soupçonnait vaguement d'essayer de prouver leur capacité à coopérer dans un espace restreint.

Pourquoi faire exactement ? Il aurait bien voulu le savoir. Il doutait fortement que Kakashi en ait quelque chose à faire, du moment que lui et Naruto trouvaient un autre endroit pour habiter que son propre appartement. Peut-être tentaient-ils plutôt de s'impressionner l'un l'autre ? Il repensa à cet instant de promiscuité entre eux, à l'hôpital de Konoha, pendant que Sakura auscultait Naruto et que Sasuke les observait interagir ensemble, comme le ferait un couple ou des frère et sœur. Il n'avait pourtant pas eu l'impression, à ce moment-là, qu'ils éprouvaient le besoin de se prouver mutuellement quelque chose.

Il remua sur le canapé de Kakashi, mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance artificielle. Son geste attira l'attention de Sakura, qui remarqua sa gêne.

— Tout va bien, Sasuke-kun ?

À cette question stupide, Sasuke hésita à donner une réponse. Non, tout n'allait pas bien. Il était prisonnier en sursis, venait juste d'échapper à la peine de mort ou à la prison à vie, contraint aux travaux forcés pour un temps indéterminé, portait des bracelets de contention aux chevilles pour brider son pouvoir, et était affublé d'un sceau humiliant sur le visage. Dans l'immédiat, sa seule solution pour ne pas se retrouver à la rue était de compter sur la générosité de personnes qu'il avait tenté d'assassiner plusieurs fois chacune, trahi à répétition et qui continuaient de se comporter d'une façon complètement dénuée de logique. Absolument rien n'allait _bien_.

— Pourquoi tu lui demandes ça, Sakura-chan ? intervint alors Naruto. C'est normal qu'il soit désorienté, il vient de sortir de prison après des semaines de procès. Laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer.

Avait-il besoin de préciser qu'il avait horreur qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas dans la pièce ? Sakura fronça les sourcils, sembla sur le point de répliquer vertement mais, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'énerver, elle s'interrompit d'un coup, jeta un coup d'œil nerveux en direction de Sasuke et se tut. Naruto parut lui aussi réaliser qu'il était sur le point de hausser la voix, écarquilla les yeux d'un air paniqué puis les baissa précipitamment pour les poser sur son riz au curry, comme pour s'éviter la tentation de poursuivre la discussion.

Sasuke se sentit soudain terriblement oppressé, dans le salon bondé de Kakashi. Il éprouva le besoin de prendre l'air, de s'échapper de cette atmosphère étouffante. Les sourires hypocrites de Naruto et Sakura lui étaient encore plus insupportables que les regards ouvertement méprisants que lui lançaient les habitants du village, et leurs discussions obstinément anodines lui donnaient envie de hurler. Il posa violemment son assiette sur la table basse et se leva, dans la ferme intention de prendre le large quelques minutes.

— Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Kakashi tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

Il avait posé la question d'un ton léger, mais ses yeux perçants le quittaient pas d'un pouce.

— Respirer.

Personne ne tenta de le retenir. Il claqua la porte de l'appartement mais ne tenta pas d'aller plus loin que la rambarde du couloir commun. L'immeuble de son ancien professeur était beaucoup mieux situé que celui qu'ils venaient de visiter, le paysage s'ouvrait sur les majestueux monuments des Hokage. Le froid le fit frissonner mais il inspira profondément l'air glacé pour se calmer. La blessure de bras coupé le picotait désagréablement depuis quelques heures et la fraicheur de la nuit lui fit du bien. Il s'appuya contre le mur à côté de la porte d'entrée, déterminé à faire durer le plus longtemps possible de ce moment de solitude.

Un mouvement furtif attira alors son attention, si discret qu'il lui aurait sans doute échappé s'il n'avait pas eu les yeux perdus dans le vide précisément dans cette direction. Un ou plusieurs Anbus le surveillaient, réalisa-t-il, malgré la sécurité des bracelets de contention. Il soupira. Il pensait avoir accepté les conséquences de sa décision de revenir à Konoha. Peut-être s'était-il trompé.

Il pensa aux expressions inquiètes, presque terrifiées, de Naruto et Sakura lorsqu'il s'était levé pour sortir de l'appartement. Ils avaient peur de le voir repartir de ce fichu village, c'était visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais aucun des deux ne s'était interposé pour lui barrer la route. Aucun des deux n'avait émis la moindre protestation pour l'empêcher de partir, malgré l'envie qu'ils en avaient. Il prit le temps de réfléchir à ce que cela impliquait. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour penser que ses anciens coéquipiers avaient changé d'avis quant à sa présence à leurs côtés, mais leurs efforts pour lui laisser de l'espace était louable, il devait l'admettre. Même s'ils s'y prenaient n'importe comment.

Il soupira encore une fois et se résolu à rentrer. Il préférait encore la compagnie anxieuse de Naruto et Sakura à la surveillance médiocre des Anbus de Konoha.

oOo

Je publie ce petit troisième chapitre parce qu'il était écrit depuis presque un an. J'ai longuement bataillé avec la deuxième partie, pour finalement laisser tomber. Pour la suite il va falloir attendre (encore), car je mets cette fic en hiatus. Plus de détails dans mon profil. C'est la grosse déprime, je déteste abandonner un projet en cours. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour protester, que je me sente moins seule !


End file.
